


[BDKO]After Sunset

by Adivingbird



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Exodus - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adivingbird/pseuds/Adivingbird
Summary: TFP前传小说为背景，击倒和打击在赛博坦内战中的故事。
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主CP为BDKO，但是会包含多种关系，随章节补tag。

傍晚时分，主恒星开始缓缓沉下城市远方的地平线。麦卡丹老油坊里热闹起来之前，僻静角落里坐着的两人已经敲定了交易的细节。  
  
“虽然我还不能告诉你到货的具体日期，”橙白相间的TF说着，稳稳地端起一个锥形分酒器，“到了我会立刻联系你。”  
  
击倒微笑着摆了摆手，拒绝了对方给他倒第二杯精酿高纯。  
  
“只喝一杯？”急救员扬起一边眉毛，没有坚持，把分酒器底部最后一点酒倒进自己杯中，”晚上还有约？“  
  
“算是吧。”击倒依旧是微笑，一只手随意地把玩放在面前杯子的把手，透露出一丝结束饭局的意思，“其实是我还得回诊所，还剩下一些工作......”他抬起头来看着对方的眼睛，表情里点无奈的意味，“你知道的，我得自己打理大小事务。”  
  
他不希望过分向对方强调自己回诊所要干的事，因此找了个语焉不详的理由。急救员了然地点点头，没有继续追问。他一向善解人意，也因此结识了不少和他有着稳定往来的朋友。击倒是其中之一，他在中立区东部商业街第32大道上独自经营一家美容整形诊所，定期会向他订购一些市面少见的医用整形材料。除此之外，他们还保持着不远不近的床伴关系，各取所需，仅仅作为各自生活的一种补充，他们对彼此并不唯一这一点都心知肚明。击倒所谓的工作也可能是指和别人的约会，他不在意真假，毕竟共度良宵只能算是今日预期以外的余兴节目。他仰起头喝干杯中最后一点高纯，得体的主动提出结账离开油坊。  
  
与急救员道别之后，击倒目送他先行离开，然后才变形成车载模式，以轻松而有余裕的姿态汇入道路上的车流中。他确实是要回自己的诊所，也确实有一些待完成的工作。准确的说，那已经远超他的“工作”范畴了，甚至算得上是一项棘手事务。他为此多少有些心乱如麻，好在今天和急救员的会面十分顺利，否则他还要为可能被别人撞破秘密而苦恼了。过去的几个太阳周期里，他已经这个藏在诊所里的秘密而饱受了不少心理折磨，他只想在安全隐秘的条件下尽快了结这件事，然后回归到他之前轻松潇洒的日子里。  
  
击倒的诊所位于商业街末尾的一处大厦中，距离繁华地带不至于太远而被完全忽略，也不至于近到会让客人进出时顾忌路人的眼光。进入诊所后他转身锁上门，然后才打开了壁灯，诊所一如他离开前般宁静。他穿过安置着几张床的治疗室，绕过一面叠放着摞得很高的稀有金属光漆库存的墙，在储藏室门前输入密码打开了诊所最深处的房间。  
  
刚开始几天进入这个房间前他都要做好心理准备，今天还好，一是因为他已经逐步习惯了，二是经过前几天的努力已经初见成效。狭小的储藏室中间放着一张备用治疗床，周围插空挤下了一些仪器，屏幕上安静的闪烁着一些监测图形和数值。床上摆着一副机体，那是他的病人，现在已经能看出来了，灰蓝色的大块机体勉强拼凑出一个虚弱的人形。如果不是监测仪器的图形，你可能更愿意把这称做一堆破铜烂铁。他还没有意识，仅有火种在虚浮的跳动着，击倒拿起旁边的电子记录板，翻看了之前的处理记录，默默规划着他今天的工作内容。  
  
  
大概是一周前的夜里，他被诈骗的紧急消息从充电中叫醒，消息弹窗坚持不懈的通过他们的私人通讯链接向他发出警报。强压着怒意赶到离公寓不远的诊所时，诊所的门已经被那个讨厌的炉渣给撬开，被叫醒的怒意瞬间燃烧起来。等到他走进去看到自己那光洁的地板中央上散乱的机体金属块，以及注意到从门口就开始淋漓延绵的能量液痕迹最终在那堆废铁下汇聚成不小的一滩时，慌乱将他的愤怒一扫而空。开口询问前他先迅速关上了诊所的门，祈祷着不要有半夜没充电乱晃的TF看到这一幕。  
  
“你这是要干什么？”击倒压低了声音质问他，边用光学镜的余光快速扫视那堆肢体残块边在心里盘算这是几个TF的残骸。  
  
“先来帮忙，他的火种可能还没熄灭。”诈骗招手示意他上前，边动手将散落的肢体聚拢起来，试图摆回原先的位置，但他胡乱的将一截大腿戳到胸甲上的举动使得效果适得其反。  
  
“普神在上，你他渣的从哪里搞来的这些——”击倒皱着眉头上前，他跪在地板上，中间最大的那一块显然是胸甲，曾经也许是坚固美观的引擎盖，但现在中间破了一个大洞，边缘凹陷变形，火种室暴露在空气中。能量液流得到处都是，火种室外壳完整性仍待确认。击倒伸出一只手轻轻贴在火种室表面，垂下光学镜沉默着感受了一会儿，还有一丝暖意，并且透过火种室传来轻微的搏动感。  
  
他又皱了皱眉头，这个TF的火种也许现在还没有完全熄灭，但什么时候熄灭他都不会觉得奇怪，更可能的是他活不到第二天早上。他的处理器里挤满了问题，他简直不知道该从哪个问起。  
  
被修理成这副样子的TF多半来自于卡隆，那里有很多地下角斗场，每天都排满了比赛，只要有观众，就从早到晚像永不停歇的粉碎机一样日夜不停地吞噬新鲜的机体，将他们榨出价值再绞成废料，有些就扔进熔毁炉里进入金属回收程序，有些还算完整的部件在那之前就会被分拣出来流向黑市。这并不奇怪，诈骗本人就是那庞大黑市供货链的一环。奇怪的是，这个本该销毁的TF却被他运到自己这里，大老远的，从卡隆带过来？更不用提，卡隆那些角斗本来就是非法的，最高议会的法令也许对于那个最为遥远的角落缺乏应有的威慑力，但这里是中立区，虽然没有那么严苛，但也没有宽松到可以无视现有的法律和规则大摇大摆地将这些送进来。击倒不知道如果这被发现了，他和他的诊所将会面临什么样的命运，快的话或许明天就有警察上门问话。即使能证明不是他残忍的杀害并肢解了这个TF，收留这样一个可能参与了非法活动的TF同样会给他带来麻烦。再退一步讲，即使这合法合规，他这里显然也不是收留这样一位垂死重伤者的好选择，拜托，一个以美容整形为主要业务的诊所？他对急救治疗的知识也不过是当初在医学院所学的那一些。  
  
“什么都别问。”诈骗在他再次抬起头开口前就制止道，语气难得地有些严肃，但光学镜里没有透露出更多的情绪，“尽可能的救活他，好吗？”  
  
显然在诊室的地板上是无法进行任何操作的。击倒的处理器进行了半个周期的计算，最后决定将里面那个半空的储藏室腾出来容纳他，因为如果这个TF有万分之一的可能撑过今晚活了下来，那他不得不考虑他可能得在诊所里藏上一段时间了。在这过程中，他不能无缘无故将诊所关闭，事实上明天他就有一位早就预约好做全身装甲装饰的顾客，更主要的是暂停营业意味着巨大的经济损失。  
  
在诈骗的帮助下，击倒将储藏室里的库存挪了地方，重新布置成了一间简易的临时病房。断裂的肢体摆在了应在的位置上，经过初步的粗略扫描，可知的情况是，除去遍布机体外壳的凹陷和碎裂外——这是最轻微的一部分，但以极具视觉冲击的方式表明他曾遭受了多少暴力——那个灰蓝色的TF多个器官受到严重损伤，有些看起来已经破损到无法修复的地步。散落的四肢看着骇人，但现在也是无关紧要的。头部摇摇欲坠，所幸还连在胸甲上，更为幸运的是除了主要的能量管路断裂以外，神经网络电路没有受到太严重的损伤，他的处理器现在肯定是无法启动了，如果——只是说如果，他能撑下来的话，处理器能否恢复现在看来还言之过早。  
  
整合完这些信息，击倒额头上已经渗出了细密的冷凝液，这真是他出炉以来处理过最复杂最棘手的情况了。接上仪器之后，他把主要的看得见的那些能量管破口扎起来，让他不再像个破油箱一样不停地漏油，然后给他挂上一袋浓缩能量液——初步的治疗就结束了。以他的能力而言目前他只能做到这么多，后续的治疗需要进行进一步的检查然后才能制定出计划来。更重要的，他现在必须和诈骗进行一番讨价还价。  
  
“你可以叫他打击。”诈骗走出病房，站在诊室中央，击倒仰着头等着他继续说，但是他说完闭上了嘴，好像这样就解释了所有的来龙去脉。考虑到他现在的样子，击倒承认这个名字到是恰如其分。他又等待了几秒钟，对方依旧是沉默。  
  
“就这样？”击倒的手往里面储藏室的方向一挥，“他是什么身份，被卷入了什么麻烦中，不用说肯定不是什么合法勾当，还有谁把他弄成这样的，”他的语气中夹着一丝愠怒和威胁，声音刻意压低了但他确保那听起来足够强硬，“如果你连这么危险的事都敢往我这里推，就不能不——”  
  
“Knock，”诈骗打断了他，声音里居然带有一点请求的意味，但他似乎坚持不做解释，“就当帮我个忙。”  
  
当他这么叫他的名字，用这样诚恳的语气说话时，击倒就知道一定不是一件小事。但他还不准备就此屈服。  
  
“好吧好吧，我不管你到底手里有多少非法勾当和秘密，”击倒双手环抱在胸前表示自己的坚定，“第一，我这里治不了这么重的伤，可能他活不到明天早上。第二，如果哪天警察找上门来，我只能先把你供出来，因为我除了知道他叫打击，别的一无所知，就连那个名字，都可能是你现编的绰号！”  
  
“你只要尽你所能，我不会要求更多。”  
  
“他不止一个器官严重损坏，甚至需要替换，即使我有那个本事给他更换，我也弄不来那些非法的器官。”  
  
“需要什么你告诉我，我会托人来送。”  
  
击倒扬起眉毛，诈骗答应得过于爽快，今天如此温顺诚实的表现简直可疑得不像诈骗本人，他暗自猜测那个打击到底和他有什么利害关系。但他在如此短的时间内实在找不到头绪，诈骗大部分时候来无影去无踪，他可能认识近乎半个赛博坦的TF（当然这包括了被他敲诈勒索的那部分），但没有谁能随时说出他的准确位置以及他某个时间内到底在干什么。  
  
“他的治疗费也都算在我身上，”诈骗的下一句话险些惊掉了击倒的下巴，“你只需要尽你所能，救活他，然后他消失掉，你这里就跟什么也没发生过一样。好吗？”  
  
“你说你会付钱？”击倒声音里难以置信的成分过于明显，他眯起红色的光学镜盯着诈骗，仿佛怀疑他的存在本身。这不是他认识的那个诈骗，那个贪婪狡诈抠门的炉渣，每次路过他的诊所，击倒都要留个心眼防止他顺手拿走什么东西——他在拿走几天后还会发来消息说给它找到了更加适合的去处。  
  
“当然，因为这算你帮我的忙。”诈骗重启了一下发声器说道，脸上的表情十分坦诚。  
  
“钱不是重点，”击倒不肯轻易中他的圈套，坚持认为他又在撒谎，摆了摆手，“重点是，我不能让自己和来历不明的非法勾当搅和在一起。”  
  
诈骗拧起了眉头，他也将双臂抱在胸前，换了一副语气，这样一来他有些像往日的样子了“噢，现在和我说不愿意和非法勾当搅和在一起了？当初你让我帮你找——”  
  
“好了！好了！”击倒握紧了拳头瞪着他，普神在上，他不知道自己到底被诈骗用那件往事要挟了多少次，可能这一幕会永世重演下去，直到他终于有一天亲手将这个炉渣推进熔毁池里。他用一根尖利的手指指着对方，放慢了语速确保自己每一个字说出来都有效，“这将是你最后一次拿这个理由要挟我。如果再有下次，那我不管你是要亲自告诉每一个人还是到议会上去宣布这件事，我都不会再向你妥协。”  
  
诈骗保持着刚才的姿态，语气缓和了一些，但绝对是因为达到了自己的目的而非出自反复要挟他人产生的愧疚，“我不会再提那件事了，下不为例，好吗？”  
  
“诈骗，说起来你也算是我的半个朋友，”击倒也让了一步，无视对方扬起的眉毛继续说道，“我知道你对那些危险的把戏司空见惯，但你要知道，运气总有抛弃你的那一天。”  
  
“我知道，”诈骗笑了笑，明知道他是出于好意提醒却依旧摆出一副轻佻的样子，“但东西总是应该摆在最适合它的位置上，不是吗？”  
  
说完模棱两可的话，诈骗便趁着夜色离去，击倒在恢复安静的诊室里呆站了很久，仿佛刚刚发生的一切都是幻觉。直到他光学镜扫到诊室地上洒得到处都是的能量液，还有脚踩拖拽留下的混杂了铁锈的污迹。他感到处理器里混乱得几乎要冒烟，拿不准要再进去检查一下那个TF火种是不是已经熄灭了，还是趁天亮前把诊室的地板，还有他渣的被毁坏的门锁给恢复原状。他思考了几纳秒，决定先从自己可以掌控的那部分开始。万一打击在里面死掉了，他除了等诈骗回来处理以外别无办法。也许他运气够好，还真的撑下来了呢？击倒无力地找了一个理由安慰自己，如果他能处理好这么糟糕的境况将他救活，之后他也许可以试着去考高阶医师证，没准可以使自己的阶层再提高一点。  
  
  
那一天的情况是如此混乱离奇又脱出掌控，击倒在回忆起这一段的时候都会将其评价为一段壮举。  
  
  
击倒抬起头重启了一下光学镜消除掉焊接弧光产生的影响，看清了时钟上的时间，他已经连续工作了几个大周期，今天计划内的治疗差不多该进行收尾了。刚开始的两天里，他发现打击的情况比他想象的还要严重一些，最首要的问题是，浓缩能量液输注之后几乎原封不动的从能量管裂口中又流了出来。他用诊所库存的能量管线更换了其中一些，又尽力修补了另外一些，在这过程中他只能用能量液尽可能的浸泡打击的机体内部，希望至少能有一小部分能被他的机体利用起来，这个过程耗费了他几乎整整两个晚上。等到能量可以顺利输注之后，治疗变得从容了一些，他逐步将肢体焊接起来。大略说来是这样，但实际操作对击倒来说并非易事，那些部分大多完全离断，装甲焊接之外还有更为复杂的承轴连接、能量管线接续，神经元网络的再通，这些精细繁复的工作极大的消磨着击倒的耐心和精力，他不得不重新学习相应部位的机械解剖再立刻学以致用，因此进度缓慢。  
  
但至少，现在他的两条胳膊已经回到了原位。击倒的目光停留在时间上，视野边缘的动静吸引了他的注意，他立刻将目光转回来。打击的手指似乎动了一下，击倒眨了眨光学镜盯着他的手等了片刻，但什么也没有发生，他探过身去调出监测仪器表盘的记录，数值和波形与之前无异。击倒直起身微微耸了耸肩，他想自己一定是太累了，长时间专注于精细的焊接工作给他的光学镜传感网络留下了一些残余信号，视野边缘像素扭曲造成了一些假象，让他误以为打击在这种状态下能产生什么生理反应。击倒放下手里的工具，决定今天就到此为止，他需要回到住处好好的充一晚上电了。


	2. Chapter 2

在抛光器的轻微蜂鸣声中，击倒逐渐放松下来，似乎自己的生活正在逐步回归到往昔的路径之中。他决定抛下那些烦心事，先好好享受久违的机体维护。他确实自己经营着一家美容整形诊所，但这不意味着他不需要依靠别人的服务来保持自己外表的光鲜，事实上，他是这家漆面养护院的常客。诚然，现在已经有很多自动化程序可以选择，投入硬币然后走进去完成一次从头到脚的清洁抛光处理，但那比起养护院的专人精心护理就好比食用粗糙的能量晶体原矿，能果腹但不应作为得体而爱惜自己的TF的首选。  
  
击倒半眯着光学镜看着缓慢移动的旋转擦头，接触面中心闪烁着一点晦暗的粉色亮光，那是调配好的矿物蜡油，以缓慢的速度滴下然后均匀涂抹开，在反复的摩擦中与金属漆面充分融合。不同的部位需要使用不同配方的蜡油，这是自动化机器无法做到的，更不要提盔甲的缝隙和夹角之间的刁钻部位了。今天的技师是个沉默寡言的迷你金刚，他的身材没有影响到他的操作，利用维护床边的梯子他轻手轻脚的爬上爬下，并不会给他的顾客造成不便。击倒对此感到十分满意，他只想安静的享受完这个过程，可以浅浅地充一会儿电或者思考一些漫无边际但有助于松弛神经的事情。  
  
维护结束的时候，击倒刚好结束了一个浅层充电循环。他付完钱，站在一面落地全身镜前花了一点时间来欣赏自己，漆面主色变成醇厚的深红，华丽但不浮夸，弧线流畅的胸甲程度适宜的高光使他容光焕发，带着一点微笑满意地点点头，击倒再次向那位迷你金刚致谢，然后与店主道别走出门去。物有所值，作为一位美容医师，无懈可击的光鲜外表比什么广告都来得更有说服力，专业的事应当交由专业人士完成，这个庞大的社会亿兆个周期以来都是这么运转的，有序意味着高效。  
  
击倒沿着道路向着东区的方向踱步，西沉的主恒星烧红了半个天空，现在正是一天中最为惬意的时刻。不知不觉间他来到了竞速乐园边上，天还没有黑，赛道上已经传来此起彼伏的引擎轰鸣。开始给打击进行治疗以来，击倒就没有再来过这里，他眨了眨光学镜，注视着乐园另一端高高架起的蜿蜒赛道。如果不是碰巧经过这里，他都快忘了自己曾经有多热爱飞驰电掣的感觉，他缓缓深吸了一口气，压下火种里跃动起来的渴望。等他的生活再次步入正轨，他会回到这里的。  
  
视野边缘有什么东西远远的朝着他高速移动，击倒没来得及将目光从远处的赛道上收回来就被猛地撞得一个趔趄。他偏过头来，先看到了天蓝色的翼状头雕，然后是一对标志性的喷气式涡轮增速器。  
  
“啰嗦!”击倒惊喜的开口，伸出手拦住对方的细腰同时稳住自己不要被他一头撞倒，“真是好久不见。”  
  
“击倒！你最近跑到哪里去了？你不在了，我几乎都没有对手了，没有挑战的胜利赢得真无趣。”天蓝色的TF轻巧的刹住脚步，但还环抱着击倒的胳膊，他的脸上洋溢着兴奋的笑，连珠炮一样对他发出问候来，“今天有空了吗？一起去跑两圈呀，噢我发现我真的有点想你了！”  
  
击倒注意到对方贴上来的胸甲带着滚烫的热量，显然那里边的引擎才刚刚轰燃过，他面露遗憾地微笑着拒绝了他的朋友，“今天恐怕不行，你看——”  
  
啰嗦立刻失望的大叫起来，“别这么扫兴击倒，就两圈，以你的速度花不了多长时间。你最近没来可能不知道，他们翻修了那条立体环形赛道，现在平整光滑极了，”他伸出手掌做了一个滑行的动作，“在上面跑起来就像，咻——”  
  
“我知道那感觉一定非常痛快，”击倒伸手抓住他的手，适时打断他的话，“你一定刚从那上边下来吧，没有尽兴？”  
  
“没有旗鼓相当的对手又怎么能算一场合格的比赛呢？”啰嗦直起身来，光学镜里闪烁着热切的光，然后像突然发现了什么一样眨了眨光学镜，往后退了半步，“你今天漂亮极了，刚去打完蜡？我猜你去的还是那家，他们的独家配方真是妙极了——唯一的缺点就是有点贵。”  
  
击倒突然收到关于外貌的赞扬，他挺了挺胸，满意的咧嘴笑了，“最近实在太忙，才抽出时间来做一次养护，否则你就要看到我灰头土脸的样子了。”  
  
“开什么玩笑，你什么时候灰头土脸的出来过？”啰嗦直言不讳，并不担心自己的朋友经受不住过多的赞美。  
  
“所以这就是今天我没法和你比赛的原因，最轻微的剐蹭也会让我难过得今晚无法充电的。”  
  
“好吧好吧，这个理由我接受了。”啰嗦宽宏大量的一摊手，他知道击倒最爱惜的就是自己的漆面，但他还不肯轻易放走他，“那你总得赏光和我去喝一杯吧？普神知道我们都多久没见了，我简直等不及要告诉你究竟错过了多少新闻！”  
  
击倒眨了眨光学镜，不知道自己还要什么理由可以拒绝他，打击的机体上他能处理的部分已经基本完成了，剩下的那些，则需要等待一些替换品送来才能继续他的治疗。他不假思索的露出自己的标准笑容，“喝鸡尾酒还是高纯？”  
  
  
  
酒过三巡，啰嗦的话匣子更加刹不住闸，击倒不得不集中注意力以免漏掉其中一些，油坊里人渐渐多起来，嘈杂的背景音里使这变得更加困难，他的上身微微前倾将音频接收器凑得更近些。  
  
“哈哈抱歉，我是不是又说得太快了？”啰嗦拍了拍他的肩膀，语气里真正抱歉的成分很少，“但当时情况就是这样的，一切都发生得太快了。你真应该看到那一幕，不，你最好应该参加那一场比赛。乱成一锅粥，但是真的太他渣的值得了，我敢打赌这种场面赛博坦上几百年也不会出现一次。但如果是在极速星上，他们一定天天都进行这种程度的竞速。”  
  
啰嗦是经常将极速星挂在嘴边的，他自称来自极速星，但这个事实真伪难辨，因为自太空桥技术丢失以来，既没有TF再到过那个遥远的行星也没有极速星的TF到访过赛博坦。更可能的是，即使啰嗦曾经降生在极速星上，也在很早的时候就被带到了赛博坦，他记忆扇区最深处的原始区域里可能残存的记录和流散在赛博坦的传说相仿。极速星乃是竞速者的天下，由于断开联系长达数万个恒星周期，赛博坦人关于外星生态的想象变得越发天马行空，越来越超出常识和记载中的事实。但无论有何种分歧，热爱竞速的TF们总能达成共识的一点是，如果有机会任何一个竞速爱好者都不会放弃造访那里。  
  
击倒赞同地点点头，同意他的说法，“当然，以极速为名，为极速而生。听起来确实是个理想乡，不知道他们是不是也需要操心生计，能量啊社会地位啊之类的。”  
  
“如果他们每天都需要高速奔跑，那得需要消耗多少能量？”啰嗦略皱了眉，仔细思考，“即使哪一天太空桥再被造出来，我也怀疑他们会愿意到这里来，”他举起半杯橙黄剔透的高纯晃了晃，“他们来的第一天就得破产。”  
  
“确实......近年来能量价格增长速度快得离谱。”击倒声音低了下去，但他眨了眨光学镜，用一个微笑结束这句话。  
  
“不是有人说，”啰嗦凑过来，稍微放慢了语速低声说，“这都是议会高层捣的鬼。控制能量矿的产量，制造能量危机。”  
  
“噢......”击倒往周围飞快扫视了几眼，离得近的几个TF看样子已经喝高了，并没有谁竖着音频接收器偷听他们的谈话，“啰嗦，在这种场合谈论这种话题可要当心。即使这里嘈杂得我都快听不清你的话了，铁堡的监听网络也可能不会漏掉哪怕一个字。”  
  
啰嗦发出急促的一声轻笑，但依旧保持着不高的音量，几乎要贴到击倒尖尖的音频接收器上，“现在他们需要注意的谈话和信息太多了，这样过时的议题可能都已经没有收录价值。”  
  
“哦？最近有什么新闻？”击倒真诚的发问，他确实有一阵没有关注公众信息网络上的各路消息了，而要想快速准确的获取新信息，最可靠的莫过于他这位快言快语的朋友了。  
  
“你真的不知道？”惊异的表情在啰嗦脸上一闪而逝，他放弃了低声细语，“南边的卡隆几乎都要天翻地覆了。呃，准确的说可能算黑吃黑，一个地下角斗场出身的角斗士纠集了角斗士们，击败了原先掌控地下角斗场的犯罪集团。现在卡隆的角斗场都归威震天管了。”  
  
“威震天？”击倒对这个名字有种熟悉感。  
  
“之前他管自己叫震天尊，以十三元祖的名讳为自己命名。他从角斗场底层崛起，百战百胜，声望越来越高，最后居然由他的支持者们喊出了威震天这个新的名字。”啰嗦微微摇了摇头，“为自己命名已经够惊天骇俗了，而让人民为他命名，这简直就像——”  
  
“民众自己推选的领袖。”击倒为他补完这句话，表情变得严肃，“那最高议会应该早已知道了这些，他们会派出军队镇压吗？”  
  
“问题就在这里，议会仿佛什么打算都没有，只是持续关注着卡隆。很多人已经开始担心了，威震天似乎还只是在地下角斗场活动，但他的拥趸与日俱增。”  
  
“那也可能议会对此评估为情况尽在掌握之中，毕竟他们的精锐士兵和武器是那群角斗士无论如何也无法与之抗衡的。卡隆几乎就是法外之地，议会不是第一天对那里睁只眼闭只眼了。”  
  
啰嗦耸了耸肩，靠回到自己的椅背上，“不光卡隆，现在整个赛博坦都在关注着威震天的一举一动，这样下去总有一天，最高议会就不得不把他放到台面上来讨论。”  
  
围绕这个话题他们又做了一些讨论，但没得出什么结论。恐怕现在整个赛博坦没有一个TF能够准确预知到之后将要发生的一切。  
  
他们最终踏出油坊大门时已经入夜，两个近地卫星反射着远去的主恒星余晖，将冷清的银光洒向赛博坦。各式各样的TF们在各自的轨道上移动着，五光十色的生物灯光与城市建筑的霓虹灯融成一片。击倒和啰嗦分别前短暂地拥住对方的肩头，然后各自变形为载具模式，朝着自己的方向混入前方的光潮涌动之中。  
  
当啰嗦提到震天尊的时候击倒就已经知道他说的是谁了，不仅知道，他还见过那个角斗士，任何人见过他就不可能再忘掉他的样子。  
  
那时他才刚刚崭露头角，为自己取名为震天尊更像是一种招徕观众的噱头，但这也确实将他的身价提高了。击倒为了一批第三类管制生物材料亲自跑了一趟卡隆城，洽谈过程还算顺利，中间人是个棕黄相间起重机，外表粗犷举止十分粗野，然而他看在介绍人诈骗的面子上没有太为难击倒，最终以一个双方都可以接受的价格谈妥了这笔生意。这在很大程度上缓解了穿越大荒原给击倒带来的心里不适感——有一些路段铁锈混合着酸雨使道路泥泞不堪，他站在卡隆城外清理了整整一个大周期，也无法完全擦掉底盘缝隙里的黄褐色污迹。起重机心情更好一些，他热情地邀请击倒前去观看卡隆城最负盛名的地下角斗场表演。  
  
击倒没能拒绝，事实上他刚露出一丝拒绝的表情，起重机就立刻拍着他的后背说着诸如一票难求、赛博坦人真正的气概之类的话。击倒只好闭上嘴跟着他去了卡隆城最大的圆形地下角斗场。他从来都无法真正的欣赏和享受这样的娱乐活动，一群TF围观两个TF互殴？对他而言过于野蛮。但不可否认的是角斗这一竞技形式在整个赛博坦都极受欢迎，每一个城市都设立了至少一个角斗场，听说甚至铁堡内都有专供上层人士观赏的比赛，但据说那里的比赛要文明优雅得多，两个TF开赛前也许还要互相低头致敬，然后再以不重伤对手为前提进行战斗。无论如何，提到角斗就不得不说到卡隆，那是一个生为角斗并为角斗而亡的地方。  
  
然而当天在角斗场看到的情形还是让击倒大为惊骇。银色的高大角斗士被围在场地中央，他背对着入口观众席，留给他们一个坚定沉稳的背影。围着他的共有五个TF，其中两个与他体型相仿，还有三个是迷你金刚，他们谨慎的逐渐缩小包围圈边小心地左右腾挪着，企图混淆威震天的注意力以找到破绽。然后几乎毫无预兆的，威震天对其中一个TF发起了闪电般迅猛的攻击，五个TF的阵型一时间被打乱了，他们忙不迭的开始反击，一时间角斗场上炮火纷飞。令人难以置信的是，那个银色的角斗士在如此短的时间内就能对场上的情况进行精准的实时分析，每一次攻击都恰到好处的击中敌人的痛点，避免让自己陷入四面受敌的困境之中。他仿佛专为战斗而生，在混乱中闪避和攻击都显得游刃有余，场内观众席座无虚席，围墙下甚至还站着一些TF，所有人都为这酣畅淋漓的打斗而情绪高涨。威震天每打出一次凶狠而致命的有效攻击，观众席就会报以热烈的掌声，威震天每受到一次对手的攻击，观众席就会爆发出更加炽烈的欢呼，他们希望看到银色的角斗士胜出，同时也希冀着他被打倒在尘土之中。那场比赛进行得很快，过了不到半个赛时，场内就只剩下威震天和两个迷你金刚。迷你金刚发出尖锐的口哨声一起扑向角斗士，威震天向绿色的那个抬起右手，离子加农炮的闪光正中他的胸口，然后他转身一把抓住腾起半空的蓝色迷你金刚，轻而易举的就将他扯成两段。  
  
刚刚的五个TF现在都已经七零八落的归入了角斗场边缘的废料堆中。威震天在周围几乎要将角斗场掀翻的雷鸣般的掌声和嚎叫声中转过身来，面对了入口处的主观众席，他的身上溅满了不知是谁的能量液。他站在角斗场最低处，抬起头环视坐在高处的观众们，他没有笑，甚至也没有为自己的胜利振臂高呼。击倒隔着人群看不清角斗士的长相，他的面甲周围被头部盔甲盖住了，压得很低的头盔下露出一双燃着红色业火的光学镜。他十分肯定角斗士不可能看得见人群中的自己，但击倒依旧在那锋利的目光中感到无所遁形。  
  
  
回过神来的时候，击倒发现自己又回到了诊所门前，似乎这段时间已经形成了习惯。他走进了诊所，没有开灯，处理器中还被那双冒着火的光学镜所占据着。他快步穿过黑暗的诊室，打开储藏室走了进去。  
  
灰蓝色的TF还像他离开诊所前一样安静，房间里只有监测仪器的屏幕在微微跳动。一个想法突然出现在击倒的处理器中，他绕着打击走了两步，轻轻地问道，“你一定知道些什么，对吗？”  
  
显然打击还不能回答他的问题，他像一具空荡荡的躯壳一样躺在那里。击倒也为自己的问题感到好笑，他伸出手指在打击的胸甲上轻轻敲了两下，道了句晚安，便转身离开了诊所。


	3. Chapter 3

在接到所需配件清单后过了五个赛博坦日，诈骗才发回了一条简短的消息，“收到”，他的私人通讯链接设置了多层保密协议，给他发送信息每每像是石沉大海，除非收到他的回音，否则你永远不可能知道自己的消息传到了没有。击倒以这样的方式与他保持了很长时间的联系，但当他点开那条消息时，还是忍不住哼了一声，光学镜几乎要翻到了天花板上。  
  
好在不是每个人都像诈骗一样让人着急窝火，急救员中午主动给他打了电话说他之前订的材料以及都送到了，顺便十分自然地提出取货前可以一起去喝一杯。击倒欣然接受了他的提议。下午送走最后一位吹毛求疵的客人之后，击倒便匆匆赶往他们约见的油坊。干掉一杯高纯后击倒感到了一丝久违的惬意，他向后靠着椅背微笑着和急救员谈天，就像以往他们的无数次合作一样。今天他似乎心情很好，喝完高纯之后又让酒保为他推荐了一款特调鸡尾酒，在他流露出准备再喝第三杯时急救员及时制止了他。  
  
“一会儿还得把东西带回去。”急救员提醒他，主动招手让侍者过来结账。  
  
离开油坊后他们一同回到急救员就职的诊所仓库，诊所已经下班了，里面空无一人。急救员推开仓库的门，中间的地面上放着一堆大小不一的箱子，在击倒开口前他主动说到，“看来你那里最近生意真的不错，需要用到这么多材料？”  
  
击倒眨了眨光学镜，眼前的箱子堆起来几乎和他一样高，“那我今天可能只能取走一部分，抱歉，但是急救员你们这里能再替我保管一天吗？明天我就能全部取走。”  
  
急救员转过头来，微笑地看着他，“我可以帮你运回去，”他耸耸肩，“我的载具空间可比你大得多。”  
  
体贴，热心，善良，击倒对这位好伙伴挑不出任何错来，满怀感激地点点头接受了他的好意，如果他提出帮忙那就不必做虚情假意的推辞。  
  
  
急救员似乎永远都不会出错，没有再喝第三杯是对的。击倒放慢了速度，尽量在转弯时不要晃得太厉害而把后备箱的货物甩脱了位。急救员跟在他后方不远处，替他载上了更沉的那部分物品，后视镜里能看出他始终关注着前方的状况，并不时闪烁一下车灯以示自己的跟进。  
  
回到诊所时，击倒已经完全清醒了，他变形后稳稳的接住货物抱在怀里，然后打开诊所的门。  
  
“要我帮你放进仓库吗？”急救员抱着一大摞箱子，声音从后面传出来，“我记得最里面的小屋......”  
  
“噢，放在这里就好，”击倒率先把自己手里的东西放在诊室的地上，然后去接对方手里的箱子，“里面杂物太多，我还没有来得及收拾。你已经帮了我太多了，我真的不知道该怎么感谢你——”  
  
“感谢的话就不必多说了。”急救员打断他，露出一个肯定的笑容，“你知道的，我很乐意为你做这些。”  
  
话音落地，两人陷入了短暂的沉默之中。不知是谁先向前跨了一步，胸甲碰撞在一起发出轻响，他们从未像这样渴求地亲吻着对方。裹挟情欲的电场以迅雷之势在两人接触的盔甲之间蔓延，很快淹没了他们。击倒的机体发出细微的颤动，他引导着急救员向身后的治疗床走去，直到碰上了床沿。急救员持续的吻他，张开嘴放他的舌尖溜进来，双手托住他的臀部将他抱起放在治疗床上。击倒将大腿张开，让急救员的身体靠得更近一些，让他的手环抱在自己腰上，然后捧住了他的面甲。  
  
击倒用牙轻咬他的下唇，用舌头轻扫他的嘴唇。两人贴在一起的对接面板逐渐升温，急救员胸甲前的排风口吹出温暖的柔风，他在击倒胶着的亲吻中含混地说着类似于想念的话，击倒的处理器没有对此细加分辨，他忙着将两人的舌头缠绕在一起。他是如此热情，急救员感到自己也有些激动，火种在胸膛里鼓动，他们确实很久没有在一起度过亲密的夜晚了。但他还没有完全放弃自己的理智，从击倒的嘴唇上短暂的挣脱出来，他低声问道，“在这里可以吗？还是去你家里。”  
  
击倒发出拖沓的一声长哼，嘴唇热切地寻求更多的亲吻，用行动回答了他的问题。  
  
急救员沿着红色跑车的胸甲亲吻，留下一串电解液的印记，他往接口中塞了第二根手指，饶有耐性的做着准备工作，击倒的接口比起同体型的车辆要狭小一些。击倒光学镜半闭，感受着通道中手指的动作，他在这甜美的折磨里咬住了下唇，处理器的运转速度慢下来，思绪散漫成一阵轻烟。就在他的意识即将飘散之际，远处一声沉闷的声响将他吓得打了个激灵。  
  
急救员停下来，脸上带着询问的表情，但似乎没有注意到异常的响动声，他问，“弄疼你了？”  
  
“没有。”击倒放松下来，将头向后仰。  
  
也许是他的音频接收器出现了故障，但自从他将打击的四肢和神经元件连接好后，他的机体就不时会做出一些无意识的举动，有时甚至挣脱了固定四肢的束缚带，击倒判断这种现象为处理器失能后的神经电路紊乱，火种产生的无序的电流造成了肢体的抽动。白天诊所里有顾客的时候，击倒不得不给他加用一些休眠药物。今天离开的时候，他记得自己应该没有将药停掉。他不动声色地将音频接收器朝向了最里头房间的方向，听了一会儿，一片死寂。他甩甩头，将这个疯狂的想法扔掉。  
  
“急救员，你可以进来了。”  
  
急救员又在他嘴角吻了吻，将充能完毕的输出管慢慢顶进接口中。然后击倒就全然忘记了他所担心的一切。  
  
过载的时候击倒紧紧抱住了急救员，双腿缠住了他的腰身，急救员喘息着在禁锢中又挺动了几次，抵在他的次级油箱垫片上迎来他自己的。这段时间所积攒的电荷形成了强烈的电流，给他的处理器造成了不小的冲击。急救员也动情地回抱着他，并不急着抽身而出，今晚的感觉非常棒，他们安静地呆在原处不时交换一两个浅浅的吻。最后击倒先松开了胳膊，急救员从他的怀抱中起来，从旁边的桌子上取来一些洁净的纱布，然后各自低下头清理身上的液体。  
  
急救员先完成了清洁工作，他把脏纱布团成一团握在手里，他张了张嘴，说话前又思考了几纳秒，“击倒，我没有别的意思，只是——”  
  
“什么。”击倒漫不经心地应了一声，低着头清理大腿内侧。  
  
“你订的这批东西，其中有一些应该是你的执业许可范围之外的用品。”急救员又补充了一句以免误会，“当然，我都登记在我们诊所名下，所以你用它们是不会有问题的。”  
  
击倒的手停了下来，他抬头看着急救员，对方的光学镜里一如既往的坦率，他慢慢问道，“所以？”  
  
急救员耸耸肩，“我只想提醒你小心一些。”  
  
“谢谢，我会注意的。”  
  
“击倒，我知道你很想早点搬去水晶城，”急救员犹疑了一下，考虑自己要说的话是否有些越界，“我不能劝你少接些活别把自己累坏，但我必须提醒你医疗管理法条即使是在中立区也是同样适用的。”  
  
听到水晶城，击倒眨了眨光学镜，他没想到急救员是以为自己为了多挣钱接非法的生意，但这正好可以省去不少麻烦，他轻轻叹了口气，“我知道你是好意，但我——我可能最近是有些着急。”  
  
“抱歉，我不该干涉你的工作。但是如果需要我帮忙，不要犹豫，好吗？”急救员声音里竟带了一丝愧疚，好像自己不该戳穿他的窘境。  
  
击倒完成了清理，他跳下治疗床，他拍了拍急救员的肩膀，诚恳地说，“你没有什么可抱歉的。”  
  
  
急救员离开后，击倒在楼下站了一会儿，然后转身走回诊所。他知道急救员的顾虑是对的，按照赛博坦议会医学组的条文，他这样的“整形医生”不能算严格意义上的医生，他只能处理机体外层盔甲以及进行一些装饰性工作，具有机体功能和重要器官功能处理权限的至少得是急救员所在的诊所那样的医疗机构。议会对于武器装载和载具类型的更换权限则更加严格，除了军队医疗机构，进行这方面操作的就是一些地下私人诊所了，它们分布在各个城市最为边缘的法外之地，卡隆城最多，因为那里堪称原料生产基地。  
  
击倒的诊所当然也偶尔提供一些表面工作以外的服务，这在中立区不是什么大不了的事，也不会像铁堡里那样有警察成天上门盘查。他关好门，从那堆货物中翻出一个银色的小盒子打开它，那是一个火种舱室外壳。  
  
通过密码门，击倒站在打击床边，灰蓝色的机体一如既往的沉寂，他把火种舱放在准备台上，然后将可能会用得上的工具找出来。他一开始也没想到自己能将这个复杂庞大的修复工程进行到这一步，今晚的治疗将是迄今以来的第一次，击倒神奇的发现此刻自己不再感到恐惧或是困惑，挑战不可为之事反而使他变得镇定下来。他为今天已经准备了有一段时间，然而无论资料和书籍中如何描述，都无法形容他亲眼看到一个TF的火种完全暴露在自己眼前的心情。  
  
受损凹陷的火种舱前盖被卸下来放到一边，困在狭小舱室里的火种刹那间窜起火苗，微微跳动着舒展开来，悬浮在火种舱中呈现出金色的光芒。击倒盯着它看了一会儿，小心的屏住呼气以免将那团轻柔的火焰吹跑，打击的火种是金黄色的，他想起书籍里有关于火种颜色的分类与描述，那决定了火种拥有者的生命力和性格。然后他眨了眨光学镜，凑近一些去查看火种舱的底部。银灰色的火种舱底部是完整的，损坏的仅仅是前盖，他决定将新的火种舱前盖拆下来给他装上，这样还可以省去移植火种这一步。击倒双手端着火种舱前盖，将它移到火种上方比对大小和形状。那团火焰燃烧得更旺了，它跳跃着散发出更明亮的金色光辉，照亮了击倒的指尖。  
  
击倒带着一点微笑，轻轻地咕哝着，“我不会伤害你的。”  
  
然后他将火种舱前盖慢慢往下放，火苗从金属舱盖底下蔓延上来，舔上了他的手指。击倒吓了一跳，但他没有急着挪开手，火焰并没有带来想象中的烧灼感，但确实是温暖而柔软的。他耐心的等火种熟悉了他手指的靠近，然后轻轻将它们尽量归拢到一起，最后才将舱盖完全的罩在火种上。  
  
随着最后一道氩气电弧光的消失，击倒完成了火种舱的密封，他摘掉护目镜欣赏了一会儿自己的杰作，然后将打击的胸甲重新合上。他靠在治疗床沿，手掌放在突起的胸甲上，手指随着他的思绪漫不经心的在金属甲板上敲打着。打击的修复基本已经完成了，重要的一步还剩下为他更换一个新油箱，旧的那个已经开裂变形到几乎没法再用了，如果他今后还打算用嘴进行能量补充的话就必须换一个，但击倒拿不准诈骗什么时候能将他承诺提供的零件送来。更重要的是，那意味着打击的处理器要重新开始工作并恢复一定程度的意识，这比更换一个油箱要困难和难以捉摸得多。因为处理器的修复已经超出了击倒的能力范畴，里面的精密神经元件数量众多，除了硬件层面的修复，可能还需要一些程序进行激活和维护，脑外科属于赛博坦医学分支中极具深度的一支，不是通过简单自学可以掌握的。  
  
击倒离开床边，承认并肯定了自己的工作已经近乎至臻，并决定等换完油箱，不论他的处理器能不能自己缓过来，他都要逼着诈骗把打击给接走。


	4. Chapter 4

今天午后有一位预约的客人，因此击倒接近正午才回到诊所。按照惯常他会先进最里面的房间查看一下打击的情况，然后启动休眠程序。  
  
击倒没有想到火种舱的修复效果如此立竿见影，虽然这个蓝色的大铁块依旧不言不动，但监测仪器所显示的生命数值已经有了很大改善——能量利用率从原先不足40%的低利用水平飞跃至80%——而光是这点就足以让击倒感动得几乎要流下清洁液来，他已经做好诈骗赖账的心理准备了，这些天光是给打击所用的注射型超滤能量液已经是一笔不小的开支，以至于击倒偶尔抽出时间去油坊时总忍不住要报复性地为自己花掉一些钱。然后等他调出夜间的数据，便发现更加出乎意料的是他的处理器中出现了较为规律的电波活动，随着时间呈周期性起伏，有些类似于功能正常的TF进入充电幻境时的脑电活动。就连他周身那些焊接处的痕迹以及击倒尚未处理的细小伤口——击倒自认为他的治疗已经算是仁至义尽，使他变得好看不在他的义务范围内——也都出现一定程度的改善，就连之前干涸开裂的漆面也变得润泽了许多，总的来说，整个机体像是焕发了生机一般，而不再只是一堆死气沉沉的破旧金属。这是一个好迹象，表明打击的自动修复系统重新开始运作了，这将在一定程度上促进他的机体恢复，这也是能量利用率得以大幅提升的原因。考虑到打击的体格和伤情，现在的他好比一个亟需能量填充的小型黑洞。  
  
击倒无声地轻叹一口气，转身从药柜中取出新的超滤能量液挂上。抛开自私的那一部分想法，击倒内芯中依然有一部分是由衷的为他感到高兴，即使截至目前打击对他来说依旧是个来历不明的、也许屁股后跟着一大串麻烦的陌生TF。但考虑到他已经在他身上花费的那么多时间和精力，当然击倒不会否认自己也从中收获不少，即便是对着一盆水晶盆栽花了这么多功夫也难免产生一点感情。而现在，他能处理的问题都已经基本解决了，击倒的目光在打击的机体上来回扫视。不论打击与诈骗存在怎样的关系，他在被拆得七零八落之前应该也想不到自己会躺在这里，击倒对他的过去与未来并没有除了好奇以外更多的想法，但一些关于命运的尚未成形的想法开始在他的处理器中酝酿。赛博坦人很少谈论命运，他们从流水线上下来，经受一些教育和培训，然后再踏上律法规则这条流水线，流向他们应当的归属之地。但一个TF的一生中，总会有一些时刻会让他感到自己似乎脱离了既定的轨迹，像是被什么无形而庞大的力量所左右，但无论如何，这一切似乎都不是出于自己的本愿。而命运的奇妙之处在于它的不期而至以及无法预知，正如人们谈论历史总要站在时光流过之后留下的辙印之中。  
  
击倒没来得及产生过多的感慨，私人通讯线路中便弹出了提醒，他接通了啰嗦的来电。  
  
「击倒，快看公共网络！」啰嗦抛过来一句话，没有等他回答便兀自挂断了电话，紧接着发来一条带有链接的消息。  
  
击倒进入那个链接，来到公共网络通路中，他注意到这条通路的公开权限很高，整个赛博坦只要想谁都能进入观看。等待了两纳秒之后击倒看到了威震天，他正在进行一场演说。击倒见过他在角斗场厮杀的样子，但这是他第一次看清这个角斗士的长相，毫无疑问是同一个人，挺拔高大的机体塑像一般矗立在万千人眼前，包裹着面甲的头盔下眼神依旧锐利得如同刀锋一般。但又不完全相同，之前那张紧紧抿着便胜过一切呼号的嘴此刻正在张合之间吐露出惊人的话语。  
  
「你们的生命由自己做主！没有哪个赛博坦人能够决定别的赛博坦人能够做什么，不能做什么！」威震天站在屏幕那边，对着他的所有观众——他的神情仿佛他就是在对赛博坦上的每一个TF说话，没有夸张的表情和动作，但每一个词都掷地有声。他不光是个天生的格斗家，还是个被普神偏爱的演说家。  
  
击倒没有打开公共交流网络通路也能感受到那一端此刻正是民意汹涌，他不知道是谁授权了这场演说的公开播放，这番话即便是私下说出口也可能带来巨大的危险。  
  
更为出人意料的是，演说所在网络并没有被切断，威震天毫不意外的继续说道，「我威震天，以自己的名义在此宣布，我将会接纳一切愿意追随我的人，不论你们的出身如何，现在何地从事怎样的工作。但我也必须否认那些不应属于我的指控——策划爆炸案的犯罪者，既是赛博坦的敌人，也是我的敌人！角斗士的杀戮应当在角斗场里堂堂正正地进行，阴暗处作祟的卑鄙者最终将受到正义的裁决！」  
  
击倒眨了眨光学镜，他听到了爆炸案，但还不知道具体发生了什么事。好在威震天很快结束了自己的讲话，他所用的通讯线路中断之后了无痕迹，任何探询的目光都被挡在层层防火墙之外。和啰嗦谈话之后他就知道这个叫威震天的角斗士在卡隆一带已经具有极高的声望，但今天的讲话则更加突破了他的想象，他没有宣称自己为领袖，但也差不多了，他直接替所有赛博坦人宣称了他们的权利。击倒接入公共网络对爆炸案进行搜索，海量的新增信息潮汐一般涌来。就在今天上午，赛博坦多个环轨行省发生了严重爆炸案，几乎都在同一时间发生。  
  
网络中到处都是爆炸性喷涌而出的信息，有的开始喊口号，有些发出质疑，阴谋论层出不穷。很快击倒又被另一处消息聚集处所吸引，一位自称为铁堡图书馆信息记录员的TF站出来支持威震天关于否认指控的那部分发言，这位名为奥利安.派克斯的记录员没有对自己的立场做更多的阐释就退出了公共网络。留下的空白瞬间就被暴涨的发言所吞没，反对威震天的那些人将他批为同流合污的犯罪者，而拥护威震天的那些人将他称作应声虫、投机者。  
  
击倒只好筛掉那些带有明显立场和强烈情绪倾向的消息，只去看那些描述事实的消息，他越看越感到心惊，在他没有留意的时候，外面的世界已然发生了那么大的变化。社会格局本身还是如往常一样，但赛博坦几乎所有硅基生命体都加入到这场声势浩大的论战之中，甚至连议会也不得不放出消息表示将倾听民众的声音。是的，冰冷无情的国家机器最高议会不但承认了民众可以有声音，还决定倾听它们。这意味着这场由卡隆角斗场的威震天掀起的风暴已经初具规模。击倒和所有接收到这些爆炸性消息的TF一样渴望知道赛博坦沿用了亿兆个轨道周期的陈规严律将何去何从。早上的爆炸案无疑是这场声势浪潮的开端，但浪潮的演变还远远没有结束，更多的城市内部相继发生爆炸案，关于前后爆炸案的关联及犯罪者的身份又引发出更多的讨论。  
  
击倒在信息的汪洋中失去了自己的方向，几乎忘掉了时间的概念。直到私人通讯线路的消息提醒将他拉回了他的诊所当中。  
  
沃克斯，他的预约顾客已经来到了诊所门前。击倒迅速将储藏室收拾妥当，锁好密码电子门，然后才授权了诊所大门的开放。  
  
来者是一辆以白色为主色的中型车，预约的服务内容为全机体喷漆重涂和彩绘。沃克斯是第二次来击倒的诊所，由于预约时间时已经商定好选用喷漆的种类和彩绘细节，击倒省去了许多介绍和商讨的时间，简单寒暄之后便开始了工作。  
  
有机溶剂泡浴去除旧漆层之后沃克斯露出了本来的银白金属色，击倒引着他进入设置好程序的自动喷漆机中。经过了半个赛时的喷漆烘干和抛光后，击倒手持小型喷漆气泵围着他转，以挑剔的目光搜寻机体上不甚完美的地方再加以完善。最终两人都对底漆达成了同样满意的共识，击倒引着他躺在治疗床上，自己则拖过来一把高脚圆椅坐在一旁，准备为他的机体局部做一些手工修饰。  
  
这是一项相对缓慢耗时的工作，两人都对此具有十足的耐心，或者更准确的说，一个欣赏地看着这个过程，另一个被欣赏着享受这个过程。击倒在做一条平滑流畅的勾线时，沃克斯同他一起停住了通气，一动不动地等他完成。  
  
“好了，你可以放松些，休息一会儿。”击倒收起勾线工具，轻轻拍了拍对方的膝盖。  
  
沃克斯抬起胳膊凑近了欣赏他的新纹饰，满意地点了点头。还剩最后一点修饰，击倒站起来去取需要的工具。沃克斯眨了眨光学镜，看着医生的背影，“大夫，我听说你这里，还能有一些别的服务？”  
  
“你指什么服务？”击倒没有回头，手还在拉开的器械抽屉中翻找，语气漫不经心，“漆层养护的话可以另外再约时间，今天新上的漆需要一点时间和你的机体更好的融合。”  
  
“嗯......”沃克斯语气有些迟疑，他等着击倒拿了工具走过来坐回椅子上，“我想给自己换个油箱。”  
  
“哦？”击倒扬了扬眉毛，没有抬头，而是将他的手臂拉过来放在面前，用工具在上面比划了一下大致方位，并没有急着开始动手，“我很想帮你的忙，但可惜这不在我的诊所营业许可范围内。如果你需要的话......”  
  
“我知道哪里可以‘合法合规’地做这个手术。”沃克斯看着他，诚恳地说，“我知道你这里能做，我不会出去到处宣扬的。”  
  
“我不知道你听谁说的，”击倒放下手中的工具，回望着他的光学镜，“退一步说，即使我能做，我现在也没有可以为你替换的备用油箱。你应该去有资质的诊所，那里你能找到你所需要的型号，更结实、材料更好的全新的——”  
  
“我想换个更小一些的油箱。”沃克斯怕他拒绝似的又补充道，“我可以提供材料，我现在就带着。”  
  
“那我想不通你为什么不去别的诊所，说实话，我就认识一位可靠的医生——”  
  
“因为那些地方意味着你需要进行无数的登记和申请，你必须有充分的理由证明你需要更换‘不适合’你的零件。不是吗？”  
  
击倒沉默了一会儿，没有拒绝他也没有答应他，而是问道，“换小油箱？你确定吗？”  
  
沃克斯知道击倒多半是会同意了，他耸耸肩，“这样我能更轻盈一些，不用整体拖着这么大的油箱跑来跑去。况且，有超滤能量和浓缩能量可以选择，油箱的容量实在不应当成为束缚我们生活的东西。”  
  
击倒不想去批判他的生活方式，如果一个TF说自己愿意摄取更贵的能量，你能拿什么去反驳他呢，但他觉得自己必须提醒对方，“你知道最近发生了很多事吧？”  
  
“当然，”沃克斯笑了，他清了清发声器发出一个更低沉些的声音，“每个赛博坦人都应该决定自己能干些什么。”  
  
击倒点点头，跟着他笑了笑，“刚发生的事你也都知道，今后会变成什么样还不好说呢。你确定要换掉它吗？”  
  
“我十分肯定，医生。”沃克斯恳切地看着他，“如果可以的话，我今天就想换。”  
  
“你现在就带在身上？”击倒想不出什么理由来拒绝他，并且怀疑他是有备而来。  
  
沃克斯从子空间掏出一个小盒子递给他，“42升，铝合金搭配纳米铯涂层。”  
  
击倒接过它又点了点头，“你现在的是多少升的？”  
  
沃克斯看了他一眼，了然地回答道，“60升，医生，可以的话旧的这个你可以留下来随意处置。”  
  
击倒眨了眨眼睛，没有拒绝他，“你知道，我这里不可能一直存放这类不合规的东西......如果你之后后悔了，我没办法将它再还给你。”  
  
“离开了我的机体它便不再属于我了。”  
  
中立区长久以来在赛博坦都具有特殊的地位，即使是赛博坦历史最开端的战争时期，中立区内也保持了一定程度上的独立和自由，停战协议也成为这座城市里一直被遵守的规则。击倒无声地叹了口气，他不知是沃克斯对于现实过于乐观还是自己过于悲观。他尽到了告知和劝说的义务，况且，这样确实也为打击找到了一样可以用来替换的零件。


	5. Chapter 5

当打击在击倒眼前毫无预兆的上线时，击倒的心情是复杂的。他看着那双亮起来的光学镜，金黄色，与他的火种闪着同一种光芒，击倒下意识地往后退了两步，他不是没想过这个TF某一天可能会从死寂中醒来，但这一刻到来时他的处理器本能地响起一连串危险警报。他将手搭在休眠系统面板上，如果对方突然做出什么攻击动作他将毫不犹疑地使他再次休眠，尽管在治疗时他没有将对方装载的武器装回去，但这么一个大块头光是挥舞拳头就够吓人的了。打击的光学镜闪烁了一阵才稳定下来，他的头左右慢慢摆动了几下，似乎在调节光学镜获取周边的清晰图像，然后它们最终停在击倒身上。  
  
击倒警惕地盯着他，打击的嘴动了动，从发声器里发出古怪的咕声，击倒皱起了眉头，他没考虑过发声器也需要修理。  
  
“......是哪里？”他的声音仿佛引擎里掺了一把矿砂。  
  
“你在我的诊所里，是我救了你。”击倒知道他是要问自己身在何处，看样子打击的处理器还算能正常运转，也没有发狂的迹象。他的手还放在操作键位上，但已经稍稍放松了些。他的发声器还能用，稍后给他喝点能量液也许就能顺耳不少。  
  
打击眨了眨光学镜，停顿了好一会儿，张嘴说了一句粗粝干涩的谢谢。  
  
“你之前伤得很重，离回归火种源就差半步。现在，我要给你做一些检查，你能保持配合吗？”击倒仿佛被那粗糙的音色划伤了般皱了皱眉头，转身从桌上取过一个手持扫描仪，走得离打击更近一些。  
  
打击点了点头，自觉地没有再张嘴说话。击倒对他进行了几个重要器官的检查，粗浅的，仅仅是扫描焊接愈合状况和收集功能数据。打击表现良好，他动作僵硬地将四肢一一抬起，让击倒为他检查。  
  
击倒也没有再说话，他不紧不慢地做着这些，同时火速通过私人通讯又给诈骗发送了一则消息告诉他他重要的病人已经恢复了意识，如果有进一步安排的话就尽快同他联系，并在最后附上了账单和他真挚的威胁。他在打击的火种舱修复之后没多久又联系过诈骗，发送出去的信息依旧石沉大海。这有些不同寻常，诈骗尽管生性狡诈并且行事隐秘，但在他们认识这么长时间以来，他最近杳无音信的状态很是不同寻常。击倒不知道这意味着什么，最近信息呈爆发性增长，众多事件的关系如此错综复杂，他不得不将这一切都联系起来，猜测他所能想到的所有可能性。而现在，解开这些谜题的线索也许就摆在他面前——打击，他已经醒过来了。击倒首先检查了他的处理器状况，然后才检查其余的部分，并尽可能延长这个过程，为自己下一步的行动留出思考的时间。  
  
“你是叫做打击？”击倒将他的胸甲打开前先拍了拍使打击的光学镜转向自己，打击点了点头。  
  
“我需要看看你新换的火种舱，以及更换过的一些配件。”击倒为了方便治疗，尚未固定打击的胸甲，他轻松地将它们掀开，然后用随意的口吻问道，“诈骗送你来的时候告诉了我你的名字。”  
  
他从光学镜视野的边缘留意着打击的神色，那双望着天花板的光学镜转向了他，然后一个疑惑的表情缓慢的浮现在那张棱角分明的橙色面甲上，他发出了嘶哑的疑问，“谁？”  
  
击倒忍住了咂舌的冲动，他扬了扬眉毛，把头转向打击，“现在还不能完全想起来？没关系。还有，过会儿我给你找点喝的，你说话会轻松一些。”  
  
考虑到打击用了很长时间的引导休眠药物，击倒倾向于认为他还没有完全清醒过来，而不是刚刚醒来就能施展至臻的演技来和自己打哑谜。他决定先暂时放过他，一旦做了这个决定，击倒就不再拖延时间，他很快结束了自己的检查。  
  
“我建议你继续在这里躺一会儿，”击倒为他拿来一个能量块，里面装有溶剂稀释过的能量，能够清洁他锈蚀的发声器表面，“当然坐着也行，或者你愿意起来走走，但不要勉强。鉴于你在我这里躺了快有一个恒星周期，我想你应该也没有急着立刻要去办的事。”  
  
打击接过能量液，一口喝掉半块，击倒赶紧制止了他，“慢点！这是为了清理你的发声器，对，小口、小口地——”  
  
打击慢慢喝下了那些能量液，重启了几次发声器，然后才转过头来，“谢谢你，医生。”  
  
他的发声器平顺了很多，是种与他外表相称的低沉声音，然后他仿佛在思考，花费了半个周期的时间，“我想不起来任何事。”  
  
击倒没有忍住咂舌，但他没有责怪打击，而是拿回那个空了的容器，“药物的作用，你休眠了太久。等到它们作用消退，你忘掉的那些事应该就会自动地跑回你的处理器了。现在，你需要做的就是在这里等着。”  
  
他走到门口又转过身来，看着打击，“一会儿有位顾客，我希望你先在这里呆着，不要出去。在你的处理器完全恢复之前我们都不希望给彼此惹上麻烦，对吗？”  
  
击倒等了一会儿让打击消化这句话的意思，然后得到对方肯定的答复之后才离开了房间。  
  
  
  
显然打击的处理器还是有些问题，至少要么记忆扇区写入功能不全，要么逻辑扇区失调。击倒在给客人打蜡的时候他一言不发地走到了跟前，然后他们面面相觑地对视了一会儿。击倒拿不准先对顾客解释突然出现的陌生面甲是谁，还是先找个理由将打击劝走，同时又担心他做出什么惊人之举。  
  
“击倒，这是你新招的助手？”客人从治疗床上抬起头来，从头到脚扫视了他，才将头放回枕头上。  
  
“嗯......对，今天新来的，刚刚在帮我整理库存。”击倒顺着他的话说，依旧盯着打击，“已经整理完了吗，打击？”  
  
“没有。”大块头低沉地回应到，他的光学镜仿佛很艰涩地转了转，“我回去继续收拾。”  
  
“阴沉的大家伙。”客人看着打击缓步走开的背影说道。  
  
“是有些沉闷。”击倒继续手上的工作，“但是能干好他的活就够了。”  
  
“他最该收拾的是自己那身装甲，”客人调侃道，短暂的一面已经足够他将对方打量得透彻，“你和你的诊所都这么光鲜，恕我直言，他显得有些格格不入。”  
  
击倒眨了眨光学镜，意识到他说的是打击身上斑驳陈旧的涂层，伸手将对方扶坐起来背对了自己，“事情得一件一件做，如果他表现够好能留下来，再考虑面子问题也不迟。”  
  
打击这回老实的在储藏室里一直呆到了客人离开。等到击倒关好门，他才从里面走了出来。他走到击倒面前和他相对而坐，光学镜明亮而稳定。  
  
“我是你的助手？”打击说着点点头，“嗯，可以。”  
  
击倒惊讶地眨了好几下光学镜，且不说那是顺着客人的猜测编造的说辞，他原本最担心的情况是诈骗不知所踪，打击负债潜逃，而提出给自己当助手是击倒万万没有想到的。  
  
“等等，你现在感觉已经清醒了吗？”  
  
“对，我很清楚自己在说什么。”  
  
“那我们应该先来讨论一些必要的问题。”击倒将手交叉在胸前，“既然你已经清醒，也回忆起了一些事。”  
  
“好，”打击同意他，“你已经知道了我叫打击，而你叫击倒。”  
  
击倒打算直入主题，“诈骗把你送到我这儿来，你和他是什么关系？我已经很久没有联系上他了。”  
  
“诈骗？”打击做了个略微疑惑的表情，不完全像是装腔作势，“我和他几乎没有过来往，以前他作为中间人和我合作过。”  
  
“他可是承诺为你支付治疗费用，而你说你跟他根本就不熟？”  
  
“但......我不知道是他找到了我，我能想起来的最近的时刻没有和他见过面。”打击说，“他失去联系了？”  
  
“对，那也许你能说说你们到底合作了什么勾当？”击倒有些不相信他的话。  
  
打击的光学镜向上偏移，作出思索的样子，“那部分的记忆......可能丢失了。”  
  
击倒用鼻子哼了一声，毫不客气地戳穿他拙劣的表演，“你知道我能看出来这是谎话吧。”  
  
“抱歉。”打击坐正了将光学镜对着击倒，“我不能透露那部分内容，但我保证和诈骗的关系那段是真的。”  
  
“那我猜你也不肯透露你是怎么遭遇的这些事？以及你之前都在哪里，做些什么。”  
  
“我遇到了一些......”打击斟酌了一下，“仇家，敌人，过程你想听吗？而我的过去，已经成为了过去。”  
  
击倒靠在椅背上，歪着头慢慢扯出一个冷笑，“噢我懂了，你被人追杀，而眼前正好有个现成的庇护所。”  
  
“如果你要求我离开我可以现在就走，医生。”打击站起来，高高大大的往他面前一站，“但我可能没有足够的钱来支付自己的治疗费。”  
  
击倒疲惫的挥挥手让他坐下，他撇了撇嘴，“你可以先留下，给我当助手，你对医疗工作有过什么基础吗？”  
  
“没有。”打击坦白道，“也许我可以学，或者做些打扫整理的工作。”  
  
“那我得提醒你，你将不会从我这里得到工钱。”  
  
“当然，那是我还清欠款所必须的。”  
  
击倒无声地叹了口气，“我也不是什么剥削成性的恶人，我会为你提供能量和一些必需品。”  
  
击倒将曾经是储藏室又改成病房的那间屋子留给了打击当卧室，虽然他心里还有些嘀咕，但他认为比起自己出钱为他找个住所或是把他带回自己的公寓，这个显然更好接受一些。除非这个大块头和诈骗一脉相承，会在第二天一早他再回来时留给他一个空荡荡的诊所。击倒离开前留给他一罐调配好的补漆和一些矿物蜡油，教会他简易抛光器的使用方法后让他晚上将自己拾掇好。  
  
  
  
就这样，击倒的诊所中多了一位灰蓝色的大块头助手。  
  
起初打击为自己补漆的手法十分拙劣，但在击倒的指导下他很快掌握了其中要领，像模像样的为自己重涂了机体。他还逐渐掌握了喷漆的种类和基本调配方法，然后是天然矿物蜡油和合成蜡油的区分，最令击倒吃惊的是他还记住了近十种稀有元素釉料的特点。等到了击倒需要出门为自己做全机体护理的那一天，他转念一想决定让打击试一试，他盘算着如果效果差强人意，还可以找人补救。  
  
然而效果出乎意料的好。击倒站在镜前欣赏他的成果，还指挥打击搬来一面镜子放在背后。他像来他这里的其他顾客一样不由得发出赞美之辞。然后击倒立刻决定让打击承担一部分自己的工作。打击言出必行地履行了自己身为助手的职责，击倒完成他的绘制工作好，他就接手剩下的部分——打蜡，封釉，抛光。起初击倒担心顾客会有抱怨，会站在一旁陪同，后来他和顾客都被打击所具有的极致耐心和细致所折服。这个外表粗笨的大块头埋头工作时竟然也别有一番魅力，他不厌其烦地将擦头一遍遍匀速拖过机体表面，用即使以专业角度来挑剔也毫不出错的眼光判断着蜡油的润泽度以及釉层的光泽度。他通常沉默不语，只在工作完成时，才在那张严肃的橙色面甲上露出一点笑容来。此时击倒就会骄傲的在他身后挺直了腰背，隆重地向他的客人介绍这位新加入的手艺不凡的助手。  
  
击倒承认打击成为助手以来他确实获益颇多，首先自己在繁琐漫长的体力劳动中得到了解脱，其次是他不用再去请人为自己做护理，事实上他将自己的护理周期缩短了一半，而打击对此毫无怨言。非得要说有什么地方不够好的话，那大概就是他还没有完全习惯打击的存在。一开始击倒总是担心他会笨手笨脚地碰坏一些仪器，后来他的行动以事实证明了这一先入为主的观念是错误的。作为一个高大的TF，拥有一定的存在感是毋庸置疑的，击倒和他共处一室时很难忽略掉他。他躺在储藏室不言不动时，击倒下意识地当他是件庞大的物品，类似于盆栽，每天定时前去观察和做一些处理就可以不用再管他。而现在这个盆栽苏醒过来，在诊所里走来走去，不仅占据了不小的一块空间，也占据了击倒的一部分视野。他好像才刚刚开始意识到对方是和自己一样的硅基生命体。  
  
除此之外，击倒还发现打击一些异乎寻常的行为。不论击倒在哪里，经常在一回身或是一转头就能看到他。击倒暗自皱了皱眉，不动声色的离开那里，另找了个地方坐下，如此这般反复试验了几次，他就发现了打击的行为规律。他总能在击倒附近找到一些能做的事。击倒继续警惕地观察他的举动，但打击也并没有再做出进一步的动作来，他就始终保持在击倒身边不太远的距离内，仿佛变成了一颗围绕恒星转动的卫星，自然而然地总能找到自己的运行轨道。  
  
有一次击倒决定反其道而行，那时他正在工作台上准备第二天需要用到的器具，打击走了过来，站在一旁收拾调配底漆的原料。在击倒转过身走到他身边前他甚至没有将光学镜从那些罐子上移开过。击倒靠得很近，伸出手搭在他的胳膊上，他抬头看着灰色的高高竖起的肩部盔甲，视线沿着胳膊的轮廓向下滑——以一种具有暗示性的目光——他的手抚过他的胳膊一直向下，最后停在打击的手腕上。  
  
“哇，我会说这真是强壮有力的胳膊。”击倒的陈述显得十分做作。  
  
打击一言不发地看着他的举动，将手腕抖了抖，那只放在台子上的大手变形成一个巨大的锤子。  
  
“造出来就是这样，专门干粗活的。”他语气平淡地陈述，又将锤子收了回去。  
  
“那——”击倒将被突然变形吓得收回的手松松地握起来，“你能胜任这些细致的工作真是了不起。”  
  
“我能控制，轻拿轻放。”打击示范般将一个油漆罐稳当地摆放在罐子堆的顶部。  
  
“非常好，继续吧。”击倒有些尴尬，他把手背在身后点了点头，然后转身离开了工作台。  
  
击倒忍受着他带来的一些压迫感和自己好奇心带来的焦灼感，拿不准是否要开诚布公地问问他到底怎么回事。


	6. Chapter 6

如果说自威震天在公众面前正式露面以来赛博坦就处于暗流涌动之中，那翱翔天城轨道站的突发事件则有如一记惊雷，炸开了那虚假平和的表面。消息刚传来的时候还真假难辨，不久后公共网络上流出了一段现场视频——表演进行的途中，一伙武装份子冲进了观众席毫无预兆地开了火。他们宣称自己为“霸天虎”，以威震天的名义为解放赛博坦而战斗。视频很短，骚乱中一记炮击掐断了这段仅有一周期的录像。而摇晃的镜头中毫无疑问的能看清观众席中领袖御天敌高大的身影。

御天敌失踪了。骚乱过后他没有就此事件露面发表演讲，流言说他遭到了霸天虎团伙的绑架。很快流言落地变成了事实，最高议会通过决定确定了接见威震天和奥利安.派克斯的时间，旨在听取民众关于自由和权利的呼声，作为代表的两人在民众中都具有很高的声望，这意味着可能在二者之间诞生一位新的领袖。失去领袖的赛博坦之所以没有立刻陷入混乱无序当中，很大程度上得益于长久以来存在的公会制度，最高议会在御天敌失联期间行使了领袖的职责。

但无论最高议会有着怎样的威慑力，翱翔天城事件所造成的的影响依旧在很长一段时间内都具有强大的威力。一些TF为了表明对威震天的支持已经开始自称为霸天虎的成员，事实上威震天本人尚未对此名称做出任何公开表态。另一部分TF认为，在翱翔天城恐怖袭击中声名大噪的霸天虎团伙是一个很坏的榜样，如果威震天宣称了他对霸天虎的领导权，那很有可能进一步加剧暴力事件的发生。

击倒的诊所就不时沦为两个派别支持者的战场。

两个来做漆面护理的TF躺在治疗床上隔空吵了起来。自从打击正式成为他的助手，击倒就能更加灵活地安排顾客的上门时间，有时可以同时进行两项较为简单的工作。而私密性的减少必然带来一些不良后果，漆面护理的过程漫长而无趣，交谈成了最简单的打发时间的办法，而话头一旦挑起往往最终会拐到最近发生的事上。毫无疑问所有人都关注着赛博坦的命运。这无可厚非，赛博坦人难得有机会产生这种参与历史的感觉，但如果情况是对话发生在立场不同的人之间那多少会变得有些不愉快。

这两位客人分别是奥利安.派克斯和威震天的拥护者，他们在三言两语中发觉了对方的立场，友好的谈天立刻变了味道。理性的讨论由于立场相左和囿于见识的深度而逐渐变得尖酸刻薄，随之而来的冷嘲热讽很快升级为唇枪舌剑。其中一个还躺在治疗床上，因为机体上的釉层未干而不敢轻举妄动，他对着天花板向对方发出挑战，说一旦开战自己立刻就要以霸天虎的名义前去讨伐奥利安.派克斯。另外一位则没有那么多顾忌，他挥开打击拿着刷子的手，跳下治疗床立刻就要让他尝尝自己的拳头。

这场诊所内的硝烟最终以打击站起来以无法反抗的绝对力量将对方摁回治疗床宣告结束。

“先生们，听我说一句。”击倒不得不站出来打圆场，“不论谁最终领导了赛博坦，我看都会带来一些好的转变，而且这也不意味着必须要开战。”他避免再去谈论两位精神领袖，“我们都希望中立区永远都像现在一样和平，对吧？”

他费了不少劲分别安抚了两位顾客，还为其中被打击制服的那一位重做了被破坏掉的部分。等到最终将他们都打发走，主恒星都已经几乎全都沉入了地平线之下。击倒心情疲惫地草草收拾了诊所便和打击道了别，他打算去油坊喝一杯洗刷一下糟乱的心情。他不是故意不带打击，事实上从打击成为他的得力助手后他还是支付了他一些报酬，并且从不限制他的出入自由。但似乎打击从未离开过诊所，可能是对他之前所说的仇人有所忌惮。而经过这么长时间的相处，击倒也逐渐接受了他略微“怪异”的行为，他对此的考虑是漫长而孤独的治疗期使他潜意识中产生了靠近别的火种的冲动，而他最常接触到的就只有击倒了，恐怕他自己都没有意识到这一点。

击倒在油坊里坐下，点上自己喜爱的饮料之后才发现，不论他走到哪里都注定摆脱不掉关于时事的话题。他无心加入论战中，并担心着油坊里那些随着说话喷着高纯的TF会打起来，好在油坊门口站着两个身材高大的保镖，能让人对油坊内的和平稍稍安下心来。油坊里音乐震天响也盖不住TF们的高声争论，有个TF在吵闹声的掩护中游走在每一个落单的TF身边，端着一杯最便宜的勾兑能量，试图拉那些有些喝高了的TF加入自己所支持的党派，而他自己正是醉得口齿不清的那个。很快门口铁塔一般的保镖走了进来，一左一右将他架起来请出了油坊，暂时性地维护了中立区的尊严。将但击倒还是很快喝完了东西，结了账后就不再久留，也许只有回到自己的公寓中才可能获得一点真正的安宁。

当击倒再一次回到诊所门前时，他还并不完全明白自己的想法。但他还是推开了那扇门。

诊所里没有开灯，月卫冷色的光从窗户透过来。打击在对着门的那张治疗床尾坐着，光学镜在蒙昧的黑暗中像两盏明灯，他们谁也没有说话。击倒走上前去，走到他跟前，打击向下看着他。击倒伸出手将他的头向下拉近了自己，打击顺从地俯下身来，伸出手环抱住击倒，轻轻地放在他背后。

击倒靠在打击怀里，探过头去吻他，他的嘴里有单纯的能量液味道，击倒把鸡尾酒和高纯混合起来的复杂气味揉进那里面。打击的回应和他逐渐升温的机体都表明了两人此刻的心照不宣，那双大手沿着击倒的背部缓慢地滑动，像他拿起那些易碎品一样小心。击倒中断了这个即将愈演愈烈的吻，将嘴唇留在打击嘴边。

“去我的公寓？”击倒作出邀请，他希望今天不必独自充电。

打击跳下治疗床，跟着击倒离开了诊所。

他们进门后没有浪费时间，直接跳上了充电床，击倒的床足够宽大，同时容纳他和打击也绰绰有余。击倒的住所处在一幢高层公寓的顶部，离诊所不远，与繁华仅有一线之隔，充电床靠窗，窗外是城市灯光汇聚成的模糊光点，延绵至远处与晴朗夜晚里的星光融为一片。他们在窗前续上了在诊所里中断的吻。

“你喜欢怎么做？”打击的头埋在击倒颈间，他舔弄着颈板下微微跳动的能量管，含糊地问道。

击倒不想掩饰自己的渴求，他抱住对方的头，向后仰着将脖子更多的送到他面前去，“都行，随你。”

等到打击双手撑在一旁笼罩在他上方时，击倒又还是补充了一句，“别太粗暴。”

打击像对待他的工作一样虔诚而温柔地对待击倒的机体，准确的说击倒的机体在某种程度上也算是他的作品之一，只不过平时他用手完成的事现在他改成了用嘴。击倒将自己的一根食指放进嘴里，他含着第二个指节，不是为了抑制自己的声音，只是为了给自己的舌头也找点事做。他不吝于给出自己的反应——他随着打击的舔弄吮咬而发出哼声，在对方找准了令他舒服的位置时呻吟着鼓励他给予更多，打击不紧不慢地一一满足他。

尽管如此，打击通风口吹出的热风透露出他正在忍受的煎熬，但他对此和击倒一样乐在其中。击倒的接口早已浸满润滑液，打击没有急着碰它，而是张口含住了击倒充能完毕的输出管。击倒的腰向上挺了挺，打击心领神会地将他吞得更深，并在上下移动头部时用舌头舔舐管子柱体两侧的红色光带。

“普神在上......你的舌头和你的手一样灵活，或者更好？”击倒几乎失去了思考的能力，胡乱说了些话，他的处理器已经被快感所占领，全身的回路都在叫嚣着获取更多。

等到击倒的接口空虚地开始缩紧试着抓住什么时，打击将手指塞了进去，软金属内壁湿透了，他很快又加入了另外两根手指。击倒没能坚持太久，打击缩紧压迫着他的口腔和圆钝的粗指同调地压榨着他的快感，迅速将他推至巅峰。他颤抖着将交换液射进打击的喉咙里，同样痉挛的通道紧裹着他的手指，大量滑液顺着指间的缝隙被推挤出来。打击在那双红色光学镜的注视下将交换液吞下，然后低头打开了前挡板，输出管在打开的瞬间弹到了他沾满润滑液的手中。

击倒简直无法将光学镜移开，他将腿张得更开些，盯着打击将他尺寸巨大的输出管慢慢顶进了自己的接口中。饶是延展性极佳的软金属也几乎被撑开到了极限，击倒咬住了食指，发声器卡壳一般发不出声音来。等到管子尽根没入顶在他的次级油箱阀门上时，击倒的第二次过载几乎又要来临了，他颤抖着挺起了背发出痛苦而愉悦的颤音，打击停了下来，让他撑过这一阵电流。

“你还好吗？”打击向他俯下身来，碰了碰他的面甲。

“我还好，事实上是好极了。”击倒痴笑起来，他喜欢打击因忍耐而痛苦的样子，他向下伸出一只手，碰了碰两人相接的地方，接口瓣环被拉成很薄的一圈箍在那根管子上。

打击用手托住他的臀部，轻而易举地就将他抱坐起来，他们的对接阵列还嵌合在一起，他向后仰躺在床上，享受着这种甜美的折磨。击倒卸掉了力气向前趴着，他栖息在打击突出的胸甲上，将手交叠着垫在下巴底下。那下边就是打击的火种，击倒曾经深入过那里，还触碰过它。透过厚重的胸甲，击倒依然能感受到它所散发出的热量，如同受到感召一般，打击的火种在火种舱内发出强劲有力的脉冲。打击的引擎发出了低沉的轰鸣，他抓住了击倒的臀部不断抬起又向下按在自己的输出管上。击倒依旧趴在他胸前，将节奏完全交由他掌控。两人的电磁场逐渐交融成为一体，打击顶弄的频率与磁场的波动逐渐同频。

“打击——啊，你——”击倒在颠动中断续地说道，音调在对接的愉悦中逐渐走高，“你还可以，可以粗暴一些——”

打击没等到他把话说完就翻身将他压到了身下，击倒惊叫着大笑起来，将腿环上他的腰，热情的予以他鼓励。接下来的性事开始变得激烈而近乎失控。

击倒快要记不清自己到底过载了多少次，床单上到处都是他们流下的交换液和润滑液。他已经餍足到了极点，机体已经被欢愉所浸透，接口敏感到连一根手指头都无法承受了。

“啊...不，打击，今天已经足够了。”击倒抓住了那只不知第几次探向自己腿间的手，机体抑制不住地发出细颤，打击顺从的将手收回来轻轻搭在他腰上。

最后击倒用嘴为那根给他带来无尽欢愉的管子服务了一次。他跪趴在打击腿间，舌尖滑过顶端，慢慢舔净上面残留的液体，轻吸管口逼出打击的战栗，然后才将它纳入口中。击倒的嘴里直到咽喉的空间都被管子给占满了，舌头动惮不得，他调整了喉腔的形态使自己尽可能吞得深一些，并用手握住根本剩余的那一截。这并不比用接口好受多少，打击捧着他的脸操他的喉管，而他的接口在这过程中竟也产生了令人痛苦的快意。打击控制着力度以免自己捅穿了他的脖子，射出交换液的瞬间他迅速将管子拔出来，但击倒还是被打击的交换液呛到了，艰难地咽下大部分后他疲惫地爬到打击身边，躺进了他的怀抱中，他已经抬不起一根指头清理自己脸上的脏污。

群星几乎都已落下，再过不久主恒星就要再一次升起了。击倒的意识在精疲力竭中漂浮起来，但他还撑着不肯进入充电，打击一言不发地低头看着他，手轻柔缓慢地在他背后摩挲。击倒又向他靠近了些，将手掌贴在他的胸甲上，火种在那之下稳定地跳动着。他的处理器中有一些想法隐约的浮现出了影子，但他已经累到无法细细辨别它们。无论如何他都得到了他所需要的，仿佛烦恼都就此离他而去，他露出一个微笑，跌进了无法抵抗的充电漩涡之中。


	7. Chapter 7

期待中的事尚未到来前每一纳秒都将无限延长。毫不夸张的说整个赛博坦的智慧生命体都在关注着最高议会即将进行的听证会。各个行省地下赌场对于谁会胜出也早就开出了赌局，随着时间的推移，威震天和奥利安.派克斯胜出的赔率在波动中逐渐持平并逐渐走低，二者共同领导赛博坦及议会另做他选的赔率则始终高居不下。赌局象征了某种层面上的民意投票，掺杂了金钱、立场及私欲的赌局却比听证会本身更具有深重的含义也更接近复杂的现实。

而再漫长的征途也总有遇见终点的一天。

最高议会在听证会上作出了最终裁决，代失踪的御天敌任命奥利安.派克斯为新的领袖，名为擎天柱。与新领袖诞生的消息一并传出的是威震天当庭向着议员席位开炮——据亲临现场的讲述者说，奥利安.派克斯和威震天本人一样对议会的裁决感到难以置信，但他最终接受了议会的决定，并将与他一同追求自由和权利的赛博坦人命名为汽车人。这恐怕是曾经志同道合的两个人反目成仇的导火索，威震天立刻成为了霸天虎的领导者。在议会精英队的震慑和领袖擎天柱的坚持下议会厅在微妙的平衡中维持了短暂的和平，威震天收起他的聚变加农炮站起来带走了接近半数的拥护者。对于这个角斗士而言，从来就没有什么东西是唾手可得的，他必须去抢夺，他也习惯了去抢夺——用欺诈、拳脚、枪炮，命运施与他的变成了用来反抗命运的武器。愤怒在他胸中燃烧，而他在怒火中反而变得愈发冷静。就如同他从来不奢望角斗场上的对手一上场就向他投降一样，他走进议会厅，带着信心并背负着期望却最终遭到背叛，威震天把这视为取胜道路上必不可免的挑战，而不论谁站在他面前成为他的对手，都无法阻挡他走向属于自己的位置。

相较听证会前漫长的议论和猜测而言，战争迅捷得如同电光火石之间便拉开了序幕。经过长时间的战前酝酿，很多赛博坦人都在战争开始后第一时间选择了自己的阵营。霸天虎以卡隆城为据点开始向外扩张领地，迅速集结起多支大军攻打那些汽车人统治下的行省。其中表现突出的当属战斗机载具的霸天虎空中部队，其中包括了一些搜寻者，还有一些从未见过的新式飞行单位。斯科堡是第一个在这样压倒性的空中力量下被攻摧毁的行省，飞行灵活行动勇武的霸天虎空中部队撕开了城墙外围的对空导弹及无人机防线，轻而易举地突进城市腹地，占领了几个重要军事据点后火速将这里变成了霸天虎的领地。

战火沿着这颗巨大星球的表面缓慢延绵推进，像一具庞大松散的机器在行进途中源源不断地吞噬掉大量的能量和火种。居住地沦为战场的TF们有些不愿参战，只好逃离飓风的中心去往尚未被波及的地区谋求生存。

击倒在渡过了最初的惊惶之后逐渐安下心来，中立区乃是历史悠久的战火隔离带，远可溯及十三元祖建立赛博坦初期的不战协议。这里的经济生态以娱乐业与服务业为主，税收很大一部分用于维持二者的运转和发展，除了治安警察队以外几乎没有配备任何武装火力。中立区是极度依赖外界物资补给的城市，它的地下含矿量很低，几乎不可能自行开采出足够使用的能量矿石来，这意味着其它依赖于能量来运作的产业无法在这里发展，这也天然造就了不受战争所青睐的土壤——你既不能在这儿获得能量，也无法在这儿找到武器制造厂。

随着战争的演进，流离失所的赛博坦人涌进了这片安乐乡，为中立区创造出了别样的生机。击倒的诊所竟变得比以往还要繁忙，和平像是一剂致幻能量，更加使人耽于享乐，动荡与争端仿佛离得很远，即使是从远方传来的雷鸣般的低响也无法撼动这个幻境。当有消息传来，霸天虎又攻破了一个环轨行省，或者汽车人又夺回了一块领地，才偶尔牵动人们的神经，战争的漫长使它变成了和平年代的另一种模样。公共网络上对战事的关注要比现实中的更密切得多，战况的实时跟进及讨论从未停歇。

水晶城也未能幸免，在双方持续了几个恒星周期的攻防之后，霸天虎取得了这场战役的胜利。随后，公共网络上传出了水晶城陷落后的影像资料。

那是一个晴朗的白天，大部分区域上空离子云和金属粉尘都几近于无，主恒星的光与热穿过赛博坦的大气炙烤着金属行星的表面。高高矗立的水晶城外墙在炮火中分崩离析，凝聚了所有赛博坦人智慧的伟大造物在存在了亿兆个周期后在这天里迅速凋零。主恒星的光照亮了漫天纷飞的水晶碎片，曾经剔透的水晶物质因光线折射变成耀眼的亮白色，像极了恒星远地季节里赛博坦上空纷飞下落的水分子结晶，水晶城的美丽在毁灭中达到了巅峰。视频由一架飞行器拍摄，他沉默地绕着缓慢坍塌的水晶城飞翔，巨细无靡地忠实记录下每一个震撼人心的瞬间。

击倒观看完这段视频后便切断了公共网络通路，他不愿去听别人对这件事的谈论。那天剩下的时间里，击倒变得比往常稍稍沉默了一些，除此之外一切如常。一些悲伤的情感在他的处理器中飘荡，他因此不可抑制地有些失落，击倒很少长时间使自己处于多愁善感之中，但他确实需要一点时间消化这些情绪。结束当天的工作后击倒把收拾和准备工作留给了打击，便离开了诊所。

击倒变形成载具在城市里漫无目的地乱逛，最后他在西侧的瞭望台变回了人形。现在正是夜生活开启的时刻，瞭望台附近显得十分冷清，TF们大多集中在油坊和娱乐场所之中。城区内的人造光源混成一片闪烁涌动的潮水，击倒关闭了光学镜，视觉成像网络中的残影幻化出水晶城的模样，它在黑暗之中旋转、崩塌，细碎的晶片又旋转着恢复原状，他任由这个过程循环了几十个周期。在击倒看来，水晶城是一个符号，象征了赛博坦上优美、智慧的一切事物。击倒始终认为自己将有一天会去水晶城，在那里找到属于自己的位置，他知道这一天不会来得很快。水晶城的陷落意味着这一天变得遥遥无期，击倒因为心中的符号遭到玷污而感到愤怒，而这股怒气尚未找到它的方向。他花了一点时间使自己平静下来，打开光学镜使现实重新占据他的视野。

瞭望台上很安静，只有风不时刮过金属栏杆发出的震动声。击倒的音频接收器先听到了一些声音，他调整了接收方向和频率，像是有引擎声由远及近地传了过来。对方倏忽而至，随着利落的变形声，一个TF轻巧地从空中落下变成人形站在瞭望台向外延伸的部分上。

尽管分别的时间已经久到击倒快要不记得其间的计数单位，但他还是在见面的第一时间就认出了对方。

“红蜘蛛，好久不见。”击倒对着面前银色涂装的纤长机体说道，也许是他的语气过于疏离，对方咧了咧嘴，扯出一个促狭的笑。

“击倒，你果然还在这里。”红蜘蛛语气愉快地说道，背后的机翼小幅度地晃了晃，“你的诊所生意还不错？”

“省省吧红蜘蛛，你来找我有什么事？”

红蜘蛛发出了低沉的笑声，他摇摇头，“你对一位老朋友还真是一点也不客气，就不能正常地叙叙旧吗？我看你独自在这里站了很久。”

“你还有时间看我在这里站这么久？”击倒将重心挪到一条腿上，双臂环抱在胸前，“我以为你忙着为霸天虎效劳呢。”

红蜘蛛笑着皱了皱眉，但是没有否认他属于霸天虎阵营这件事，“你倒是比我想象中的更关心这场战争一些。”

“倒不如说想不知道你们的所作所为要更难一些。”击倒盯着他，“特别是你，红蜘蛛，所有人都知道你和御天敌失踪脱不了干系。”

“噢——”红蜘蛛拖长了尾音脸上露出遥远的神情来，“御天敌，真是一个令人怀念的名字，可惜这里早就已经没有了他的位置。”

“你的新上司想必很赞赏你的忠诚。”

红蜘蛛对击倒话中明显的挖苦意味浑不在意，“现阶段忠诚还不是他最需要的东西。”

击倒吃惊于红蜘蛛的坦诚，也承认他说的正是事实。红蜘蛛作为搜寻者小队的队长，他的空中作战能力和指挥才能无疑是霸天虎空中队伍的重要力量。他素来对自己的能力十分自信且从来不吝于展现这一点，并善于将自己的优势变成手中的筹码为他赢得他想要的位置。从击倒离开青丘起他们就没再像现在一样面对面地交谈过，但击倒确信对方还和百万年前一样，不论做什么事都必定带有一定目的性。当时他还只是搜寻者中的一员，很久之后击倒再看到关于他的消息时他已经成为了御天敌身边搜寻者护卫队的队长，而现在，考虑到他在翱翔天城的作为以及斯科堡一役的战功，击倒可以大胆推测他也许已经成为了霸天虎的空军指挥官。

“我知道，威震天需要你来进行空战指挥。”击倒松开手臂，向他展开一只手挥了挥，“那你呢？我这里有什么你需要的东西。”

“击倒，我从你看到我时的表情就知道你能猜到我为什么而来。”

“红蜘蛛，你需要我给你做一次全机体保养吗？”击倒露出茫然的表情，“当然这在我的业务范围之内，但我不明白这有什么值得你跑这么一趟。”

红蜘蛛砸了咂嘴，“你还是和以前一样喜欢装傻。”

“你也和以前一样喜欢拐弯抹角。”

红蜘蛛哼了一声，决定不再兜圈子，“加入我们吧，霸天虎里会有你的一席之地。”

“谢谢你的好意，但我不认为那里会有我的位置。”击倒直截了当地回答他，他将光学镜转向中立区城区灯火密集处，“我的位置在这里。”

红蜘蛛随着他的目光转过脸去，他长长地看了一眼瞭望台下的城市远景，随后转过来评论道，“不识时务。”

“人各有志，红蜘蛛。”击倒靠在瞭望塔的金属塔身上，“不是所有人都像你一样。况且有你一个就足够制造出如此多的混乱，所有人都这样那赛博坦将永无宁日。”

红蜘蛛露出一个怜悯的笑，他又摇了摇头，“你真的认为可以永远置身事外？”

“也许不。我只是无法选择成为带来毁灭与破坏的暴徒。”水晶城的影像在他处理器中一闪而过。

“你的选择......”红蜘蛛抬着下巴点了点头，“我差点忘了当初你是怎样选择摘掉自己的机翼的，”他夸张地探出头去向击倒身后看了一眼，“噢，你还背着那对轮子。”

击倒眯起了光学镜盯着红蜘蛛，而红蜘蛛显然还不准备停下他的挑衅。

“我不得不承认，人与人之间的想法会有如此巨大的差距。”红蜘蛛冷笑着说，“我始终想不明白为什么有人会放弃飞行能力而选择在地上跑。”

“红蜘蛛，我也同样无法理解你拼了命去追求的那些东西。但我不会试图劝你来我的诊所帮忙。”

红蜘蛛轻蔑地对他的话嗤之以鼻，“恕我直言，击倒，你对载具的选择足以证明你目光的狭隘。”

击倒压抑着怒意，他用最为随意的口吻说道，“我不得不提醒你，红蜘蛛，即使是你最引以为豪的战斗机，也不可能永远离开地面。”他毫不留情地戳穿对方的想法，“野心使你一生都在追求高度，可不要忘了飞得越高就可能摔得越惨。”

击倒和红蜘蛛怒视着对方，气氛一度十分紧张。

“击倒，我建议你好好考虑我的提议。”红蜘蛛将背挺得很直，认为自己对往昔的交情已经给足了面子，他高傲又略微僵硬地说道，“选择的时机和选择本身同样重要，霸天虎的位置不会永远为你开放。”

他抖了抖机翼，没有等击倒再说话，背朝瞭望台边缘后退了几步，向后翻入夜空中。随着推进器的轰响，他消失在夜空中。


	8. Chapter 8

中立区毗邻的几个行省都已经沦为战场，汽车人节节败退，他们从音速峡谷撤出，退回利刃城内与霸天虎展开了持久战。中立区东南侧上空不时有炮弹飞过，爆炸点有时离得很近。

那晚在瞭望台与红蜘蛛不欢而散后，击倒并没有变得更加安心，相反，他比之前更加关注中立区外的战事演变，并不时思考红蜘蛛的提议。随着战线的延长，赛博坦最终可能没有一个角落能够置身事外。除了逐渐逼近的炮声，中立区内往来人员也日益复杂，在利刃城外徘徊的霸天虎士兵在短暂的战斗间歇里时常三五成群地进入中立区内。

在经历过几次艰难地周旋和推拒之后，击倒的诊所开始接收一些战场上的伤兵。这些伤患以霸天虎士兵为主，他们有的曾是卡隆城的角斗士，有些曾经在大荒原的矿洞里干活，还有些则是沦陷行省兵工厂的工人，现在他们都统一带着霸天虎的标志，拥有同一种身份。显然霸天虎内部医生人手严重不足，这些轻伤士兵通常没有得到治疗的机会——机体外壳开裂、次级能量管受损——尽管会带来不便，但并不影响他们实际在战场上应当发挥的作用。他们涌进中立区，为自己寻找可以获得的一切机会，任何挂着医疗标志的建筑他们都不会放弃尝试。相较之下，汽车人出现的概率就小得多，战局在宏观的角度上看他们已经现出颓势，但得益于战前所积累的技术资源和分工制度，他们还能勉强照顾好自己的士兵——他们也不得不尽量照顾好每一个人，汽车人领袖擎天柱在水晶城失守后不久便将火种源之井发射进太空中，发射轨迹除了他自己无人知晓，赛博坦从那时起便不再有新火种诞生。霸天虎取得的胜利越多，倒向他们的赛博坦人也就越多，因此每一个有效战斗力都对汽车人至关重要。配件及器官成为了与能量、武器几乎同等重要的物资，大部分诊所都因此暂停了营业，黑市中器官价格也被抬到了前所未有的高度。

当击倒的患者没有带着钱时——很多时候这些霸天虎们是这样的，他们之前做着永远没有薪水的工作，然后加入没有薪水的战争中——击倒会允许他们用别的东西来支付。他最喜欢的是作为军需品的浓缩能量液，其次是他们从战场上捡来的零件。打击是个好帮手，在面对那些不愿配合试图赖账的炉渣面前他强硬的作风通常都能见效。积攒起来的能量堆放在诊室的柜子、储藏室的角落里，使击倒能放心地将财产存放于此的主要原因是打击依旧住在这里。击倒曾经暗示过打击他已经还清了自己的欠款，打击除了点点头并没有更多的表示，击倒承认自己更希望他留在诊所里，因此也不再试图探询他的过去，况且在现在的情形下任何过去都变得毫无意义。

傍晚时分，击倒刚刚离开诊所。啰嗦就在这时给他打来了电话，他问击倒现在是否方便见面，留下一个地址后便切断了通讯。他们又有很长一段时间没有见面，击倒不知道他在忙些什么，啰嗦的声音少了平日的欢快，变得短促平直得多。击倒在诊所门口变成载具便朝着他们约定的目的地疾驰而去。

击倒到得更早一些，那是竞速场背面的一条路，此刻人烟稀少，平坦的路面没有什么遮挡物。击倒不时望着路的尽头，如果啰嗦从那里出现他第一时间就能发现他。击倒等了将近半个大周期，就在他开始感到担心时啰嗦的蓝色车影才出现在路的那头。啰嗦几乎没有减速，冲到了他面前才刹住车变回人形。

啰嗦的表情有些严肃，击倒把到了嘴边的寒暄收了回去。

“啰嗦，出什么事了？”

啰嗦走近了一点，他向周围瞥了几眼，“击倒，我要离开这里。”

“离开？你准备去哪里，中立区外面到处都在打仗。”

啰嗦停顿了几纳秒，好像对即将要说的内容感到犹豫，“先离开中立区，最终我会离开赛博坦......击倒，中立区不会一直这么太平。”

击倒睁大了光学镜，“离开赛博坦？”

“对。”啰嗦点点头，快速地做出回答却没有更多的解释。

“你知道太空桥已经很久没有用过了吧，甚至赛博坦可能都不存在曾经用过它的人。”击倒直截了当地指出他认为最不现实的一点，决定先不去讨论中立区的命运。

“不用太空桥，”尽管周围没有别人，啰嗦还是降低了音量，“我认识一些人，在别的行省会有一些飞船，不多，但能载一些人，现在还有剩余的舱位，击倒，如果你想......”

“啰嗦，你知道如果只有飞船从赛博坦出发有多危险吧？”击倒打断了他，“远古时候的赛博坦人创造太空桥就是因为这是几乎不可能成功的事。你们出了大气层，连最近的行星方向可能都不知道，并且走出星系前随时可能遇到的电磁风暴、行星碎石带——”他抬起手做了个让啰嗦噤声的手势，“更不用提能量，即使全躲过了，在宇宙中要飘荡多久才能找到下一处能量矿呢。”

啰嗦像是轻轻叹了口气，“击倒，你知道我不是为了征求你的意见。”

击倒将手一摊，“但你是我的朋友，我不能不说出我的看法。”

“有机会我都会去尝试的，哪怕希望非常渺茫，但这些选项里恐怕不包括留在赛博坦。”啰嗦露出一个浅淡的微笑，光学镜变得有些模糊，“也许运气够好，我们也可能遇上极速星。”

击倒不甚赞同地摇摇头，“我认为这太冒险，而且你对于赛博坦的命运未免过于悲观。”

“你知道擎天柱将火种源发射到宇宙中吧？”啰嗦问他，“这意味着汽车人对这场仗已经没有信心了。如果霸天虎最终掌握了赛博坦，一个不再诞生火种的赛博坦，不要说中立区，所有不属于他们的人都在劫难逃。”

水晶城粉碎的画面再次闪过击倒的处理器，他没有说话。

啰嗦低头盯着地面上的一点，“我不想亲眼看到那一天。我知道你想说我应该去战斗，但我——”

“不，啰嗦，”击倒将手放在朋友的肩上，“任何没有主动挑起战争的人，都应该有选择参加或者不参加战争。”

“那你呢？”

“我——”击倒沉吟了一会儿，他望着远处道路消失的方向，“我不知道。但我还没有勇气像你一样现在就抛弃这里的一切。”

两位好友很快结束了谈话，他们互相拥住对方的肩膀作了简短的道别。啰嗦沉默着变形，像一阵风飞驰着离开了这里。

急救员的诊所也已经停止了营业，至少他们已经摘掉了门外的医疗标志。曾经堆满医疗用具的仓库也已经清空，诊室里的治疗仪器能拆下来的也都收进了箱子里。击倒来的时候急救员正在给最后几个箱子封箱。

“你要离开了？”击倒问道，不论急救员做出什么回答他都不会感到意外。

“对。”急救员站起来，“这里已经没有让我继续留下来的理由。”

“那......霸天虎还是汽车人？”

“汽车人，”急救员回答他，他靠在已经清空的工作台边上，“我在医学院的时候认识的一位教员，他在汽车人阵营中。”

“准备去哪个城市？中立区外到处都是霸天虎。”击倒忍不住问他，但制止了自己说出更多听起来像在反对的话。

“利刃城现在被包围得很严密，我想去那儿，至少为他们送一些物资，但恐怕连靠近都很困难。”急救员的目光放在地上那些箱子上，“如果行不通，我会朝着铁堡走，途经汽车人管辖的城市时或许会去碰碰运气。”

击倒顺着他的视线看去，“我那里有一些浓缩能量块，如果你用得上的话，可以带走。”

“谢谢你，击倒。”急救员的光学镜透出暖意，他短暂地笑了一下，“带着太多能量块反而容易被盯上，只带着一些医疗器械我也许还能冒充战场游医。”

“希望你能顺利抵达铁堡。”击倒觉得自己的声音听起来十分空洞。

急救员点点头，“击倒，你呢？考虑过加入汽车人吗？”

“我？”击倒耸耸肩，“我不适合打仗。”

“你可以和我一样，加入医疗组进行增援。”

“我诊所里偶尔也会收一些伤兵，你知道，现在做机体美容的人没那么多了。”

急救员皱了皱眉，“大多是霸天虎士兵。中立区已经快被他们占领了。”

“但这里依旧是中立区。”击倒听出了他的不满，提醒道。

“那你应该知道现在局势对汽车人有多不利，霸天虎多增加一个战斗力，汽车人就得多对付一个敌人。你以为只是自己在做原来的工作，但实际上是在给霸天虎帮忙。”

“听着，急救员。我不想干涉你的立场，”击倒停顿了一下，“但你考虑过汽车人会输掉战争的可能吗？”

“这正是我必须参与进去并且极力避免这个结果发生的原因。”急救员注视着击倒的光学镜，“我认为这是幸存下来的赛博坦人都应该承担的责任。”

急救员继续说，“擎天柱才是那个能把赛博坦变成一个更好的社会的领袖，在那个社会里每个人都有权利决定自己的命运。击倒，你也曾经为自己选择过，你应该知道那种自由有多珍贵。”

击倒的表情看起来有些错愕。

“抱歉，你没和我提过，但......有一些痕迹，我能看出来。”

击倒眨了眨光学镜，尽管他曾经私自接受改造机体现在已经不再对他构成威胁，但这个秘密突然被别人说出还是让他感到有点被冒犯，“霸天虎所设想的未来不也是这样吗？而且，我现在也可以有留在中立区的自由。”

“但他们实现目的的手段截然不同，汽车人不会为了抢夺一座城市就去摧毁它，但霸天虎会，你真的相信他们可以将赛博坦变得更好吗？”

“我不知道。”击倒坦白地说。

“那你今天过来找我的原因是什么？”急救员尖锐地问道，“你是想听我的意见吧。”

击倒皱了皱眉，今天的急救员变得有些陌生，“不管是什么原因， 我都无意与你争吵。”

急救员仰起头将手搭在自己光学镜前，“抱歉，我不该把自己的选择强加给你。”他保持那个姿势待了一会儿，然后放下手来看着击倒，语气重新变得温和，“我需要抓紧时间出发了。但我依旧希望你能重新考虑这个问题。”

击倒的处理器中几种想法正在发生激烈的冲突，每一个都试图将他从安于现状的幻境中叫醒。他行驶在中立区的道路上，周围的一切几乎还和往常一样，甚至中立区外的战场都暂时停了火，这个夜晚平静得几乎和以前毫无二致。他将引擎功率调到最大，速度很快飙升到接近他的最大值，他将周围的车辆都抛在了身后，但他依旧觉得自己被周围的一切都在不停歇地跃过他并迅速远去。

他回到自己的诊所前，变回人形打开诊所的门一路向里走。然而诊所里空无一人，那个他早已习以为常的身影此时无处可寻。击倒没有开灯，独自坐在那间经历过储藏室、治疗室、卧室用途的房间里，他眨了眨光学镜，觉得这一切都像是幻觉。

击倒无声地叹了口气，他躺在属于打击的充电床上，看着天花板上模糊不清的灯具轮廓。他试图理清自己的思路，好好问一问自己到底应该作何选择。但似乎今天他的逻辑模块出了故障，问题抛进去转了一圈又原样被扔回来。

击倒在烦思中进入了浅层充电中，但他始终被思绪困扰无法进入深层充电，幻境一个接一个地在他的处理器中飘荡，他看见了许多人的面甲，有熟悉的，也有几百万年没再见面的，他们混合了又分离，变幻出更多的陌生人来。

他不知道自己在幻境中被困了多久，他睁开光学镜在微弱的光线下看到打击时以为自己还没结束那个漫长的循环。但打击的面甲没有继续扭曲变形，而是逐渐变得清晰起来。击倒向着他伸出手，打击朝着他俯下身来，用拥抱、抚摸和亲吻将他从幻境中唤醒。击倒用胳膊缠紧他，闭上了光学镜，他既希望这是现实，又祈祷着自己永远不会醒来。


End file.
